Cutting Words
by BabyDoll91
Summary: Young Lyla was recruited for unique set of skills...ones not considered normal. She thought she was alone in this department until SHIELD called upon the Avengers. Now she must work with them to stop a wayward god, that is if he doesn't mess with her head first.
1. Chapter 1

_Cutting Words_

**(Takes place before Avenger, during the end of iron man 2 right before fury and black widow have there intervention with Tony.)**

Director Fury paced along his office reviewing profiles of possible new recruits. Huffing in frustration he tossed the files to his desk. None of them had what it took to be accepted into SHIELD. Seriously if those agents were what was considered top class from the academy, standards had dropped since his glory days. A knock interrupted his pacing and internal rant.

"Enter" His voice brusque, he was in no mood to tolerate new recruits or anyone else.

Coulson stepped in crisp and orderly in a navy suit.

" Make it quick Coulson, I have recruiting to deal with." Coulson smirked, he understood Fury's frustration. These newbies were all arrogance and determination, nothing that stood out that could possibly benefit SHIELD.

"Yes sir." Walking up to the directors desk he pulled a file from the inside of his coat. " I may have found a candidate that may interest you."

" Oh?" Fury raised his eyebrow from his one good eye. Coulson had never shown much interest on a candidate before, let alone recommend one. Curiously he took the file from his hand. " Where is he from? FBI, CIA?"

"She isn't from either of them. Actually sir she's actually a civilian." Fury's eyes widen at the information gathered in the file. A civilian. Overlooking her current where about she was currently in a detention center outside of San Diego.

" Coulson I believe you may have found a valuable new member for us." Shutting the file he dismissed the other candidates, this is one he wanted.

" Thank you sir." Coulson nodded quickly.

" Take agent Hill and collect our newest candidate, we will meet in Malibu. I have to have a word with our favorite pain in the ass."

Coulson chuckled. " Stark causing trouble again."

Fury smirked he was about to make Coulson's day.

" Yes and I suggest you hurry with your assignment agent. Your on babysitting duty for Mr. Stark tonight." Coulson's face fell a bit before collecting himself.

" Yes sir, right away." Fury watched as his best agent straightened up and stepped out.

Now if the academy's were producing more agents like Coulson there would be no need to extract teenagers out of detention centers. Then again, he thought gazing down at the black and white follow on his desk; dark sad eyes looked up at him a photo, maybe we do need new breed of agents.

-San Diego-

Dark eyes darted about the room. There was too many people surrounding her, too many for her to read. Pulling the orange sweatshirt sleeves past her wrists she tried unsuccessfully to drown out the noise around her. The girl behind her had mommy issues and liked to force her superiority around the newbies, ones just like her. Squeezing her eyes shut she began to count as she heard footsteps coming closer to her.

Please just don't she begged her mind. Just this once don't do it.

" Hey new girl." Fantastic...

Ignore her just don't listen. Stay calm don't get mad.

"I'm talking to you little slut." Sticks and stones may break my bones...she started to sing to herself. But words may never hurt me...ha she scoffed to herself. They may not hurt me but others...

"Hey cunt I'm talking to you!" At that moment she felt a sharp tug on her scalp. Really? Hair pulling for petes sake! What the hell is wrong with this chick.

" I HEARD YOU!" Her outburst sent her bully staggering back, as she calmly got to her feet. Her anger was surging through he body, hot and unbending.

"Just like everyone else in this god dam room you loud twit!" The main of room of the detention center had gone silent. All eyes on the bully and her new victim, but it seemed that this time she may have met her match.

" You little bit-" The bully didn't get the chance to continue before she cut her off.

" Little bitch right? Your mommy's favorite pet name for you, right Olga." The bully froze, how could she know that..." Along with cunt, slut, whore, worthless shit" Each word spewed from her lips caused a thin cut to show up on her target, along her cheeks, chest, arms. Fear caused her eyes to go wide.

" Yes your mommy didn't like you very much did she?" She continued on her anger still burning, the girl should have left her alone." She thought you a mistake, one that took away all possibilities of a great life. A dream career, a happy marriage with a good man. All because of you, the pregnancy that she should of terminated when she had the chance. But no she left the abortion clinic, thinking you would be worth it. Boy was she wrong. What did she end up with? Right you a little bitch of a daughter that ruined her life!" Her voice had risen as she was yelling at the cowering girl before her.

The girl, Olga was frozen in place. All her fears and insecurities were out in the open, just like her blood dripping from her various cuts. This girl shouldn't know so much about her, and the cuts from her words aren't possible. What hell is she! She didn't move as the girl moved closer, dark brown hair hanging limply to her shoulders. Body dwarfed be the horrid orange sweatshirt uniform, with dark eyes tinted red glaring at her.

" Enough!" The wardens voice rang out, causing her to snap her gaze from the girl on the floor to the door. Her eyes focusing on the two people in suits behind the warden. " Lyla come with me. Olga get to the nurse. Everyone else return to your dormitories!"

At those words everyone scattered, rushing out the door. Doing their best to avoid the trembling form standing in the middle. Olga shakily got to her feet, keeping her eyes on the girl, Lyla. She was currently glaring at the floor, fists shaking as the red tint disappeared from her eyes. Summoning on her defiance she spat at her feet, "Freak!" and promptly stumbled out of the empty room.

Lyla flinched at the insult but didn't move from her spot. Her temper had bested her again, that's how she ended up here in the first place.

"Lyla Evanson?" A cool crisp voice sounded to her right. Looking up she noticed it was one of the suits that had been with the warden. Neatly combed hair, crystal blue eyes that held a look of pity and wariness. That last one struck her, she didn't want people to be afraid of her. She hated hurting people.

" Agent Coulson and Hill, Miss Evanson, that was quite a temper you have." Spoke up another crisp feminine voice, introducing the two of them. She winced at her comment, looking up to another pair of blue eyes framed by brown bangs.

" Sorry, it only happens when I lose my temper." She answered guiltily wringing her fingers together.

" Well Miss Evanson we have a proposition for you." Coulson spoke up smiling kindly at her. Poor girl had suffered enough.

" Proposition?" Lyla asked curiously, who would want anything from her? From someone who can hurt people with just words.

" We believe you can be an asset Ms. Evanson, were from an organization called SHIELD. We've been monitoring you since your incident at home." Hill stated bluntly, Coulson rolled his eyes at new agents lack of tactfulness.

" What my partner is saying Lyla is that we can help with your anger issues."

" You think you can help me? I can't even help myself, what makes you think your top secret organization can help someone like me!" Lyla's eyes began to hint at red, Hill's hand slid towards the gun at her waist band of her pants. Coulson stepped into Lyla's field of vision, effectively hiding Hill.

" We aren't promising a quick fix, but we are promising a more stable environment. One without so many triggers at your anger. We can help you control it, and in return all we ask for is you to help us with your unique set of skills." Lyla stared at the man before her, so quick to step in to save a colleague. He wasn't lying, he wouldn't be able to get away with one anyway, not with her 'skills' as he had said.

Stepping back Lyla took a deep breath, before whispering a quick apology to the female agent. Looking away her eyes dropped to the red on the floor, Olga's terrified face popped into mind. She shuddered, she didn't want to see that look again. She's seen so many times in the past week.

"Ok, I'll join SHIELD." Lyla answered quietly.

"Excellent. Now lets get going director Fury will have had enough of Stark by now." Agent Hill turned on her heel and out the door. The brisk manner with which she spoke had Lyla wondering is she had offended her.

" Don't worry about her, she's new." Coulson spoke shrugging, hoping to ease the nervous her his arm she led her out to a black SUV waiting by the curb.

"Welcome to SHIELD future agent Evanson.


	2. Chapter 2

" Now I'll be in charge of your training here at SHIELD but you still will have to answer to Director Fury." Lyla nodded dumbly her eyes wide, taking in everything on the flying fortress that is SHIELD. Dozens of people passed her, all wearing suits donning the organizations logo. Coulson patiently showed her around pointing out the mess hall and weight rooms as they passed, before entering a training room that held one lone person.

Lyla stared at the red head before her, she had no emotion on her features. Coulson stood beside her introducing her to the newest agent but her mind was already filing information of the infamous Black Widow.

" Agent Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow. Born in Russia, former Soviet spy but now a highly trained agent under SHIELD." The information left Lyla's lips without thought, she flushed in embarrassment as she saw the tightness appear in the agents features. " Sorry that happens a lot, I don't mean anything by it. It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Romanoff."

Shakily she held out her hand for the agent to accept. For a beat she thought Romanoff would deny her but after a minute the agent reached out to firmly grip her hand.

" Heard a lot about you Evanson. Seems that what I've inquired about you holds some truth." Romanoff's voice wasn't condescending, and for that Lyla was grateful. She knew that people would have to be debriefed on her talents. Not only for her sanity and well being but for everyone else on this ship too.

Lyla shuddered as memories from her last night home bubbled to the surface. She struggled to push them down, she couldn't afford to ruin this new chance she was given.

" Romanoff will be taking care of your training while I go take care of business for a few days." Coulson added after an awkward moment of silence. Tensing up she grabbed onto his sleeve. This agent had been her one constant thing the past couple of days. He treated her nicely, treated her like she was a normal twenty year old girl. Coulson couldn't be abandoning her now.

Coulson registered the girls panicked state, seems that she had bonded with him. Which Fury found greatly amusing, seeing the agent act like a fish out of water when introduced to this new situation. With this in mind he had made him the primary care taker of Lyla. One he was unsure of if he was doing well. Babysitting Stark was one thing, Lyla however was a young woman with heavy baggage.

Coulson had to take this in strides. Gently he patted a hand on her grip of his suit, offering a small smile.

" It is only for a few days, just some matters that need to be looked into in New Mexico." Glancing at the other silent agent Coulson tried to communicate to her to take it easy on the young woman. " Meanwhile Natasha will take excellent care of you. I also trust her impeccably to train you, I look forward in hearing of your progress when I return." He finished saying, smiling as she released her grip.

Lyla shyly smiled and straightened her back before nodding a yes to the blue eyed man. She wouldn't let him down, after all he was the one who gave her this new chance at life. Coulson told her all about him stumbling upon the report of that fateful night.

She'd never consider him a father figure, she shuddered at ever placing him into such a distorted category in her mind. But she looked up to him and did not want to fail him.

" Atta girl, I'll leave her in your care now Natasha."

" Send my regards to Clint." Coulson smirked but agreed before leaving the room.

Now Lyla stood facing the Black Widow alone. There's no use hiding behind Coulson she thought, he stuck his neck out for me this far. Steeling herself she returned the agents impassive glare, she was determined to prove herself.

Romanoff smirked it had been a while since anyone had the gall to enter a stare down against her. She may have underestimated this girls courage, or perhaps it was foolishness. Either way she liked her spunk, but she wasn't about to reveal that to Lyla.

No she was going to have to earn it. And she was going to have to work extremely hard for it.

" Lets begin with some simple Judo techniques." Lyla gulped, that glint in Natasha's eye worried her. This chick was going to work her till she bled. Literally.

-couple days later-

Everything hurt. Even blinking was a struggle, Romanoff was not taking it easy on her. Lyla was given a very specific routine from the lethal femme fatal and straying from it was not an option.

Her days were arranged that every single waking hour was taken advantage of. Down to how long it took her to get dressed, to what she ate. Though if she was being honest she did not mind one bit, it kept her mind from straying. Her nine hours of ordered sleep every night was a blessing. She was always exhausted to the point that nightmares didn't plague her.

It wasn't till a few days after Coulson returned from New Mexico that things started to change. When he first arrived he was pretty shaken up from some kind of ordeal, he did his best to hide it from her though.

Coulson should have known better, because the second he lied she knew the truth and everything else that happened out there in the desert. Super natural beings coming to earth and leveling an entire town. Lyla shivered at the raw power she saw the destroyer display, she was immensely grateful that her care taker had not been harmed.

At least it answered one question. We aren't alone in this universe, and this was the thought that terrified Fury.

Agitated by the thought of powerful Norse gods existing he truly was afraid of what else was out there. Because from the looks of it the human race were hopelessly out gunned by everything and anything out there.

SHIELD was created to protect the people of Earth from the bad guys. Human bad guys. Sure there were rare occasions of above average trouble like Dr. Banners alter ego and his favorite pain in the ass, Stark. However when it came back to it they were still human. Above average humans but humans nonetheless.

Now he had extraterrestrials to be worried about. Numbly he stared down at the weapons blue prints on the table. This was the only way to ensure the worlds safety as much as it pained him to scrap his original plan.

Thoughtfully he mulled over the initiative in his mind. Perhaps he thought stroking his chin, it is better to be prepared. Just in case.

Pushing a button on his intercom he spoke, " Agent Coulson, agent Evanson report to my office immediately." Fury was not about to count out the initiative just yet. And because of that he was going to prepare his newest agent to be part it.

First step towards that though required her to be able to control her temper. If the initiative was indeed ever needed he did not want to deal with two dangerous members with a destructive temper.

" You needed us sir." Asked Coulson as he and Evanson stepped into his office. Taking his time, he wanted to get the right words for what needed to be said. Fury did not want to provoke another attack from the mostly docile Lyla.

" I wanted to inform the two of you that Evanson's training on her abilities well begin immediately."


	3. Chapter 3

" Sir do you really think she is ready?" Coulson's gaze kept shifting to the girl in the weapons room. Her long hair hid her face from him as she collected small knives and two guns to hide on her person. Normally he would be curious as to how female agents could hide so many weapons on themselves. Not today however, he was more concerned about his agent, Miss Evanson, had her first solo assignment.

Fury raised his eyebrow at him about to comment on his unneeded concern when Romanoff stepped into the room.

" Coulson really you worry too much. She's been trained by the best, Lyla will do an exceptional job." Coulson stubbornly fought back his anxiety, he was acting like a worrisome father watching his little girl go on a date. In this case though the little girl was going to infiltrate the mob.

" Coulson, I wouldn't let her go on an assignment had I not have complete faith that she can handle herself correctly." Added Fury, he understood Coulson's worry's. He also understood that Agent Evanson had to spread her wings a bit as well. Over the past several months she had surpassed all set expectations.

Though it was still wise not to forget the several times Lyla had sent agents of his to the medical bay, due to her temper. After the first couple of outbursts half his division was terrified of upsetting the poor girl. Earning herself the nickname Raze, meaning to destroy to the ground. Because the young agent had a way of bringing others to their knees and shoving them to the ground with just words.

Even Agent Romanoff had encountered the girls fierce temper.

_" Oh shit! Natasha are you alright?" Lyla stepped closer to the bleeding agent. Small, thin cuts littered her chest and arms. " Shit, shit. Natasha please talk to me."_

_She was beginning to panic, her teacher wasn't responding to anything she said. All she did was remain frozen crouched on the floor. Lyla was terrified to approach her, the red streams spilling to the ground was taking her back. Back to a place she refused to go to._

_"Evanson! Evanson!" Romanoff wearily got to her feet, she was fine. After all as a master assassin she had suffered far worst in the line of work. Taking a glance at her cuts she was glad to see they weren't deep. Like over sized paper cuts,annoying but still painful. Focusing on her trainee she now drew a startle breath. Her normally brown eyes were tinted red. Lyla wasn't even focusing on her, just simply staring off into space.  
_

_" Not good." Quickly she touched the ever present communicator in her ear," Send me Coulson. NOW!"_

_Phil thought the assassin, hurry your ass here. Pulling herself together she walked towards Lyla. Seeing the girls arms tremble from barely contained agony. This was getting bad very quickly.  
_

_A slice went through the air and on instinct Romanoff jumped back. Right where she had stood before was a giant gash. As if a massive beast had clawed a good five inches into solid metal. Wide eyed she returned her gaze to the girl, she wasn't even speaking._

_This was new development, a very volatile one._

_Lyla was lost in her memories, reliving her pain from the past. Cuts sliced through the air as her memories consumed her. Her father was in front of her now. Yelling, screaming insults; each one feeling as if cutting into her very own flesh._

_She could practically feel his grip on her arms. Squeezing tighter and tighter, leaving ghastly bruises she'd have to make excuses for._

_"Lyla!" Her eyes snapped forward. She had been expecting her fathers voice. It wasn't his though, this one was far too gentle. Taking a deep breath she willed herself to return to the present and away from her memories._

_Instead of her fathers angry black eyes she was greeted with relieved blue one, not her father. Coulson. Immediately she focused on the thin red line on his cheek._

_How could she have lost control? Behind him stood several other agents along with Romanoff. All sporting several cuts on their bodies._

_Lyla's vision began to blur as tears spilled from eyes. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone, Romanoff hadn't meant to set her off. She couldn't have known that calling Coulson her father figure could end so badly._

_Stepping towards the other agents, she intended to apologize. She froze mid step when she saw all of them step back, fear in all eyes but her teacher. Romanoff's gaze was impassive as ever._

_With a quick nod Coulson sent the others out of the room. Their weariness and fear driven actions were not helping his young agent. Once alone Coulson opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off and stunned._

_Lyla had thrown himself into his arms, all the while sobbing and muttering apologies._

_" I-I didn't mean too-too. It was an ac-accident Phil I swe-swear. I didn't mean too. I didn't mean too." He was thrown through a loop. He had no clue as what he was suppose to do with a crying girl._

_Awkwardly he placed one hand on Lyla's head and the other on her back. She responded by burying her face further into his suit. She was a small thing for being twenty, constantly mistaken for being much younger._

_" It's fine, no one's seriously injured Lyla."_

_"But-but Romanoff.."_

_" Natasha's had worse injuries then you've given her just now." She assured her, giving her a pat on the head. _

_" Now more crying." Please stop crying he thought, I'm at a lost here!_

_Sniffling Lyla stepped back wiping her eyes on her sleeve._

_"Sorry Phil." She smiled timidly, she had never used his first name. He appreciated when things were kept professional. But of course, as of late when it came to his new agent it didn't bother him in the least._

_" Now lets get out of here so the repair crew can fix this place up." Offering her his arm Coulson escorted her out the place. Ignoring her winces as she took in the damage._

_The walls, ceiling and floor were made of ten inches of solid steel. Slashes and cuts now littered the place, some at least eight inches deep and as wide as a grown mans chest, and as long as a small car._

_All without speaking a word, Coulson thought bemused. Maybe it was time to set up some counseling. In order for her to control her talents, she would have to have better her control on her emotions first.  
_

" If you recall our wrecked training room, I think it is safe to say that even if she gets in trouble, which is unlikely -She's only going to go gather information- All it'll take is one idiot to piss her off and they'll be calling the police themselves." Romanoff offered up trying to give the poor agent some peace of mind. He had really grown fond of the girl, the agent thought to herself.

Coulson nodded ashamed of his behavior. Of course Lyla was ready, he - along with Romanoff- had trained her will. She was skilled with a gun and had exceptional aim. She had almost given Barton a run for his money during archery training. Even with that she was quite skilled with knives and they are her go to weapons.

" Now Coulson, Director Fury, I have an idiot dealing in arms to go interrogate." With a quick nod she left the office her heels clicking as she headed to the arms room.

A knife flew by her hips as soon as she entered the room, imbedding itself into the steel frame of the door.

" Watch it Raze." Romanoff teased, she knew she hated that nickname, smirking as she caught her rolling eyes.

" Off on another interrogation Nat?" Lyla asked looking up from the fan of knives in her hands.

" Of course who else would I be dressing up for?" Lyla took in the tight black dress, the black stockings and finally the stilettos sitting on her feet.

" Oh I don't know..." Lyla spoke in a sing songy voice. " I had thought that Clint had finally gotten off his perch and asked you out." Her smile grew as she watched her teacher clear the emotions off her face.

Natasha smirked finally breaking her impassive mask. The young agent had come far out of her shell just a bit since she had arrived last year. Still shy and modest of course, but when it came to the few who were close to her, she loved to mess with them. She still wasn't sure if that was a good thing as of yet. Especially since Lyla loved to push her buttons and tease her about agent Barton.

" Good luck on your assignment Agent Evanson."

" Likewise Agent Romanoff."


	4. Chapter 4

Heels clicking against the pavement, Lyla strode confidently through the mobs main head quarters. Her cover story as the new book keeper had worked perfectly; apparently their business has been booming. Will not after to night, thought Lyla confidently. She was just about done with this assignment, she just needed to read one last person.

You got this Lyla, she said giving herself a self pep talk as she strode to the upper office. Just one last sleaze ball to take care of and you are home free. Just imagine how proud Coulson will be at your first successful undercover how Natasha will be proud that you got no blood on her outfit. A smile graced her lips, she wanted to make her senior agents proud of their apprentice. Not to mention not regret all their hard work.

Just as she reached her destination though her cell phone began to ring. Immediately she froze, no one called that phone unless it was important and it most importantly from SHIELD. Glancing around she noted to relief that the hall way had remain empty. Pulling the phone from its hidden spot on her pencil skirt, she quickly accepted the incoming call.

" We need you come in immediately." Coulson cool clipped voice cut off any response. What had happened? Coulson made it a point to never interrupt an agent when on an assignment.

" Yes sir."

" I'll be in front of the building in a few moments be there." With that final order he ended the call. Coulson felt extremely guilty about cutting Evanson's assignment short but the tesseract was top priority. If Director Fury's concerns were true they needed phase one to be something they could depend on, seeing as phase two is far from ever working.

Pulling up to a discreet building Coulson patiently waited for Evanson emerge from the building. She immediately caught his attention as she tried to hurry away from a guard at the door. Slipping his hand into his coat, Coulson automatically grabbed the ever present gun he tucked away in there. He'd only make a move if she really needed it.

Lyla kept her gaze focused to the ground. The man following was no dangerous threat, at the moment the hired goon was trying to convince her to go out for a night on the town. She immediately flushed at the truth behind his words, his true intentions flickering through her mind.

Desperate she looked up searching for Coulson, shoulders sagging in relief when she spotted the standard black SUV. Now all she had to do was get rid of this idiot, she grimaced.

" Look I'm flattered really but I make it a point not to date people I work for." Lyla said to the mobster. She hoped that he would get the lesson and leave her alone.

" Come on gorgeous don't be like that." His eyes caught the flush on her cheeks, believing that she was trying to play hard to get. In reality Lyla hated the attention, she was not one for taking compliments.

"Sorry but no thank you." She replied quietly stepping towards the SUV. How was it that she had to get hit on at a time like this? Lyla was completely ignorant on what kind of protocol this required.

" Hey you should feel honored that I'd take my time with you." Clearly he has never been denied before, Lyla thought. She scowled at his hand wrapping around her wrist, preventing her from her destination. He could not take a hint could he?

" Look here pretty boy. I. Am. Not. Interested. Nor will I ever be. Capiche?" Rejection washed through him, shocking him long enough to be able to free herself.

Lyla wasted no time in getting into the SUV. Inside Coulson was smirking as she buckled herself in the passenger seat.

" Thanks for the help Phil." She hissed while buckling in, he chuckled at her pouty expression.

" I'm sure you hand the situation under control." Coulson stated all serious now, despite his confidence in her capability he had been unsure on how to step in. At least without blowing the girls cover, if she needed to use it again in the near future. He just wasn't sure how to react to a man asking out his young agent. He pushed the thought away for later and pulled from the curb, he had to focus on what needed to get done.

" Should have added a cut to his pretty little face." Lyla grumbled rubbing at her wrist.

" However you didn't and that shows how far your self control has come." Lyla smiled at his praise. " Which is good thing for where we are heading to."

" And that is?"

" Stark Tower." Lyla blanched before busting into a fit of laughter. She knew all about Stark and Coulson's rocky relationship. The billionaire, self-made hero sure tried on Coulson's patience.

When Coulson remained stoic as ever she sobered up.

"What happened?"

" The tesseract has been stolen by a Norse god named Loki. And we lost an agent along with Mr. Selvig to him as well."

" The god of mischief? Is it like last year with Thor?" She paused thinking over his words," You said we lost an agent, who was it Coulson?"

" Barton." Lyla gasped and her thoughts immediately went out to her teacher Natasha. "Romanoff has already been alerted and has been assigned to retrieve Mr. Banner to assist us in regaining the Tesseract. As for Thor, Loki arrived alone."

" Director Fury thought it was time to round up the initiative?" Lyla spoke off handily her mind wandering through the endless data she had collected.

" Are you reading me Evanson?" Lyla blushed at the comment.

" Of course not. I'd never do that to you." She would never invade Coulson's privacy like that, she was respectful of this. " Hill on the other hand is a different case." She admitted after a moment.

Coulson contained his amusement offering a small smile. He was grateful that his agent respected his privacy. He didn't know what kind of reaction she would have to some of the secrets he had.

"We're here." Coulson announced turning off the SUV and pulling out his phone.

" Stark Towers huh." Lyla said gazing up at the huge monument to Stark's ego. " Seems over the top don't you think?"

" Just a bit but it is Stark after all." Quickly making there way to the elevator Coulson handed over a large package for Lyla to hold on to. Hands free he immediately began to bypass security and head straight to the top. " Oh and try to behave yourself, don't cause too much trouble please."

Lyla smiled all innocence to the superior agent. " Of course not, unless he starts it."

Coulson shook his head, in reality he wasn't worried about his agent but Stark. From past experiences he noted that she tended to be quite protective of him and Natasha. Knowing Stark as well as he does, Coulson knew he would make some kind of comment towards him that would upset her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyla sat at the back of the quinjet and watched happily as Coulson interacted with his idol. The Captain America, Mr. Steve Rogers. She was enjoying herself immensely, watching Coulson getting in a tizzy over his childhood hero. It was priceless. Like a kid finally meeting Santa Claus but infinitely better.

Coulson deserved it though, especially over how she behaved at Stark Tower the night before.

_Coulson led the way as they entered the home of the infamous Tony Stark. She took in the entire glass planed wall over looking the city. It sure was beautiful. In her admiration though, she failed to notice the conversation._

_" This is my apprentice Agent Evanson." She blushed as Tony and a kind face woman turned their attention to her._

_" Ah you must be Lyla, Phil has told me a lot about you. I'm Pepper." The woman said by introduction holding her hand out._

_" Phil? His first name's agent." Tony grumbled out as Lyla shook hands with Pepper. Lyla glanced at Stark what was his problem? Pepper smiled and rolled her eyes. " And since when has he told you a lot about anything?"_

_Stark stepped up to the young agent to get a good look at her. Seemed rather young to be part of SHIELD he thought._

_" What are they doing recruiting right out of high school now?" Tony commented eyeing Lyla as he sipped his champagne._

_" I've recently turned twenty-one Mr. Stark." Replied the young girl indignantly as she stared at the ground. Shy one is she, thought Stark amused ;this may be fun._

_" Ah the big two-one! Let me pour you a drink!" Tony said turning towards his bar._

_" Actually we came here on business Stark. Not for you to get my agents drunk." Cut in Coulson, Lyla quickly made her way back to his side._

_" Well then, consulting hours are every other Thursday." Quipped Tony, Coulson smiled patiently at Stark's brazenness._

_" This isn't a consultation Stark, Fury wants you to come in." That made Tony pause, at this Coulson nodded at Lyla who went forward with a black package. Tony grimaced as she held it out towards him, feeling slightly guilty as he refused to take it from her hands._

_" I hate being handed things." He admitted out loud to the young girl, seeing her eyes fill with rejection. He felt guiltily but luckily Pepper came to his aid._

_" Will I love being handed things." Pepper said stepping up to Lyla. Gently taking the package from her, she traded the glass of champagne with Tony for the package._

_Lyla smiled in relief, she remembered that Coulson had told her of Stark's weird quirks._

_" Oh what would be so important that mister one eye would want to call me in?" Asked Tony as he walked away to his desk, messing around with the package in his hands._

_" Is this about the Avengers initiative?" Piped up Pepper, Coulson raised an eye brow at her comment. Of course Stark would have told her about the initiative.." Which I know nothing about." She added quickly with a guilty smile._

_" It was scrapped, if I remember correctly" Called out Tony, "Plus I thought I was unqualified for it..."_

_"Oh is that so..." commented Pepper turning towards Coulson, she was curious on what exactly made Tony Stark unqualified. This should be good she thought amused. Possibly enough to get back at him for the twelve percent comment._

_" Yes I'm apparently-" He didn't get the chance to finish as Lyla's brain automatically brought up his file and began to say it out loud_

_" Volatile, self- centered and does not get along with others." Tony's eyes focused on the girl. She had recited everything as if she had committed his file by memory. His interest was now officially piqued. Who was this girl?_

_" Well that I did know."Pepper smiled looking at Lyla._

_" Well well seems your little agent is up to date about me Coulson. Who is she? More then some recruit forced onto you by Fury right?" Lyla glowered at Stark._

_" I suggest you drop it Stark." Answered Coulson his gaze glued on his agent. Pepper noticed his wariness and concern on his features. Something bad was about to happen to Tony if he didn't keep his smart ass mouth shut, thought Pepper._

_" Tony I think you should leave it alone." Pepper said walking towards him._

_" So who is she to you Coulson?" Tony continued as he strode past a frustrated Pepper. Was she some long lost relative? A niece possibly? Scanning her features he saw no similarities. Her dark brown eyes and hair along with her tanned skinned was in complete contrast to Coulson's blond, blue eyed and light complexion._

_Coulson stepped into Lyla's line of vision, once again blocking someone else from her sight. This gave her a moment to collect her thoughts. Keep it together she told herself, can't hurt this idiot! As much as I'd just love to though._

_" Finally get tired of watching Super Nanny and decided to adopt?" Tony teased, as smart as he was he never mastered the art of having a filter between his thoughts and his mouth._

_" Of course he did, and I call him Daddy in my free time." Shouted Lyla sarcastically from behind Coulson. She wasn't pissed but she was extremely peeved; she just wanted to drop the subject from being focused on her. A slice was heard through the room as Tony's shirt was cut down the middle. She hadn't meant to but her mouth and power seem to run away when she gets annoyed and angry._

_Coulson sighed and turned towards Lyla, her eyes wide and ashamed. Turning her eyes to Coulson she tried to apologize for her temper. Meanwhile Pepper had rushed over to Tony, frantically trying to see if he was hurt and asking what had happened._

_" Perhaps its best if you go wait in the car Agent Evanson." Ouch Lyla thought internally wincing. He had agent-ed her, not good._

_" Yes sir." Turning towards Tony and Pepper she said her goodbyes._

_" It was a pleasure meeting you Pepper. Stark." She gave him a curt nod before turning around and heading towards the elevator._

_" Just another regular agent huh Coulson?" Tony said after he finally calmed Pepper down. Fingering his now ruined shirt he took noticed that it was as if someone had sliced it a with a knife. Thankfully only his shirt was ruined._

_" If you would please read what I gave you Mr. Stark it would be appreciated." Tony grimaced great homework from SHIELD. Maybe he would do a little research on Evanson while he was at it._

_" Well seems that you have homework, I'll head out to Washington tonight." Pepper said stepping towards Coulson," Think I can get a ride?"_

_" Wait I thought we were having a moment before all this?" Asked Tony his arms fluttering frantically towards the agent._

_Pepper smiled, there's my opening she thought smugly._

_" I was having twelve percent of a moment. You have homework!" Pepper added as she and Coulson headed to the elevator._

_" Knew that was gonna bite me in the ass..."_

Lyla had to pull some strings, hack a couple of computers but it was well worth any trouble she'd get from Fury or Hill. Coulson was over the moon when he found out they would be riding with Captain America.

" I was there when you were sleeping..." Ouch she thought as Coulson's excitement got the best of him. That's just too much of a stalker comment Phil, thought Lyla while smacking her forehead with her palm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, and adding my story to your favorites. I appreciate it and am overjoyed that so many like my story. ^_^ **

Stepping off the quinjet Coulson stayed firmly by Steve Rogers side as he took in the great expanse of ocean around them. He couldn't believe his luck at being the one placed to be Captain Americas escort. This was his childhood dream, all his birthday wishes of meeting the hero coming true.

Lyla followed behind her superior still amused at his little fan boy episode.

" I see your hacking skills have come in handy." Romanoff stepped up beside her, smirking at Coulson's rather perky attitude.

" Thought I'd make it up to him after the incident with Stark."

" What I would give to see you rip Stark a new one." Laughed the assassin before calling over to Coulson and the hero.

" Coulson they need you inside for facial scanning." They watched as the agent straighten himself out.

" If you'll excuse me Mr. Rogers, Agent Romanoff and Agent Evanson will show you inside."

Steve turned taking in the two female agents. They both looked like polar opposites to him. He recognized the younger one from riding in the quinjet he had arrived in. Where was his manners he thought?

" Steve Rogers ma'am s. Sorry I hadn't introduced myself earlier to you miss. I was trying to catch up on some reading." He said focusing on the short brunette. Seemed kinda young to him to be an agent.

" Not a problem Mr. Rogers. I was content with watching Agent Coulson meet his hero." Steve flushed at the comment earning a smirk from both women. He wasn't at all use to all the attention that came from being a famous hero.

" Yes Coulson is a huge fan of yours. Surprised he hasn't asked you to sign his Captain America cards just yet." Answered the red head. There were trading cards of him, he thought surprised.

" Yes they're vintage." Added the younger agent. " Phil's very proud."

Steve noted the softer quality the agent took on when naming the older agent. It was obvious she looked up to the man.

" Dr. Banner" Romanoff called out having been watching the doctor tuttle about nervously.

Banner's gaze settled on the trio that was currently staring at him. Pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked over to them. How had he let Natasha rope him into coming to this base? Right because he had no other choice unless he wanted the other guy to make an appearance.

" Banner may I introduce you to Mr. Rogers and Agent Evanson." Wearily he took in the blonder super soldier before him and then the quiet girl standing next to Romanoff. Her quiet appearance had him anxious, she seemed to be studying him with unblinking eyes. It was unnerving.

Noticing his discomfort, Natasha turned her eyes to Lyla. Oh no, not now she thought elbowing the girl. Coming to she blinked, rubbing the ribs Natasha had hit; she was not one to hit gently.

Lyla grimaced at the lingering pain in her ribs, before offering the doctor an apologetic smile. Banner offered back a small smile before Steve spoke up gaining his attention.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Banner. Heard that you are an expert on gamma radiation."

Banner chuckled at the greeting, " I'm sure that's not the only thing you've about me."

"It's the only one that matters to me sir." Steve replied this time in a gentler tone. He couldn't understand the pressure one would be under having a uncontrollable beast within him.

Banner grimly smiled but appreciated the mans honesty none the less.

" I suggest we take this inside now, it's going to get harder to be breathe out here." Spoke Romanoff arms behind her back as the two men studied the ship they were on.

" Is this a submarine?" Steve asked curiously looking over the edge.

" They want to put me in a pressurized submerged box?" Asked a stunned Banner, really what were they thinking?

" Don't worry Dr. Banner, we wouldn't put you on another submarine." Called out Lyla. His gaze flickered to her curiously. How much does this young agent know about what is going on? A lot more then he expected for a young agent to know.

With the alarms echoing on deck they watched as the ship began to rise from the oceans surface. Steve's eyes widen in amazement, Banner did not look happy with this new development.

" Oh no this is far worse." Shouted out Banner, turning back to the agents.

Inside the fly fortress the group wound their way through the endless maze of halls to get to the brig. Stepping inside Romanoff left the group heading to a series of computers. She was determined to find her friend agent Barton, and wanted to be updated on all information gathered on him.

Lyla stood off to the side watching Steve as he walked up to Director Fury pulling out a ten dollar bill from his pocket. She caught Banners curious gaze as he glanced from her to the exchange. Wouldn't I like to know too she thought, shrugging at the doctor.

Lyla felt bad for Banner he seemed so uneasy being surrounded by such a large group of people. You out of everyone here should know how it feels to be afraid of what your temper can cause. She sighed at her internal voices, of course she understood his uneasiness.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice doctor." Spoke Fury facing the doctor, who had now crossed the room purposely leaving the table between himself and the room.

The isolation did not escape Fury's or Lyla's attention. Casting a quick glance at his other temper triggered time bomb Fury settled his eye on Banner.

" Not like you gave me much of a choice." Fury smirked doctor had guts for being honest. " How long am I expected to be caged here?"

Like you can be contained for long, thought Fury. Best not to upset him, his ship would not be capable of handling the Hulk. If the time comes, the beast should be held in the specialized room built to handle the Hulk destructiveness.

" Dr. Banner you seem to be under a misunderstanding, all we wish is that you help us locate the Tesseract and after you will be free to go."

Banner glanced at the spy warily, he didn't trust him.

" Director Fury is telling the truth Dr. Banner." Both men turned to face the soft but confident voice. Fury's gaze narrowed at her, he did not appreciate her using her gifts on him.

Crap, why'd I have to speak up? Fury's going to kill me, panicked Lyla. But Banner looked so close to breaking. And incredibly tired from all he's been through, the poor guy deserved an honest answer. Gulping she straightened her shoulders and returned his gaze. Do not show how much he intimidates you.

Banner watched amused, he clearly saw how Fury felt of the girl. But he was restraining himself at the same time, why? It was obvious she was afraid of the one eye man. Clearly containing his irritation Fury sighed before speaking.

" You can take the word of agent Evanson, she's our human lie detector on board." Fury let his eye shift to the girl, tone neutral.

Lyla almost wished he had yelled, that tone of his always left her rather anxious.

An alarm rang out behind Fury, capturing everyone's attention.

" Sir we've got a hit on our target. Loki is in Germany."

" Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff suit up you two will be dealing with this threat. Keep an eye out for Barton." Fury spoke dispensing orders.

"Good luck Nat." Whispered Lyla as she passed her.

" I'll bring him back, stay put Raze." With that her and Rogers were gone.

" As for you Agent Evanson" Lyla froze at her name returning her attention to the director.

" Yes sir?" She squeaked out.

" Escort Dr. Banner to the lab we've set up for him, and stay with him in case he needs anything." Basically stay put and don't cause trouble Lyla thought to herself.

" Right away sir." Moving to the timid doctor she offered him her arm and a small smile. Coulson's habits were starting to rub off on her.

Banner studied the strange girl for a moment. Why was she so willing to be near him, let alone touch him. Everyone else has given him such a wide berth. What was her play?

Staring into her eyes, he got a shock before finally accepting her arm. Fury watched with a hawk like gaze as the agent led the doctor to the lab.

" Sir? You think its wise to let them interact?" Agent Hill asked her blue eyes focused on the door way they had just stepped through.

" In all honesty yes. They both won't risk triggering they're anger, so they are perfect company for one another."

Down the hallway Lyla was beginning to ease into a more comfortable set of mind, now out of Fury's sight. Banner watched the girls posture change from guarded to a open, relaxed one. Even her voice had a stronger yet just as sweet tone.

" You'll love the lab Dr. Banner, we've got all the bells and whistles"

Banner chuckled before saying," Call me Bruce."

The responding smile he got stunned him, he had made her that happy by offering him his name?

" Pleasure Bruce, my names Lyla. Ah here we are!" Bruce chuckled again at her un-agent like behavior. Seriously why did Fury have her around? What was she to SHIELD?

Watching as she explained the lab equipment and protocols Bruce studied the girl. It was obvious she had been well trained the way she held herself and her lithe movements. Not to mention the glint of knives he's caught sight of as she darted around. He was stilled gobsmacked though, by what he had found in her gaze back in the brig. It had been something he had never dreamed of seeing.

Bruce had seen himself in those brown eyes of hers. Pure, unrelenting self hatred and endless guilt, shame, and loneliness. What has this girl seen is her short life?


	7. Chapter 7

" So with this device you'll be able to locate the Tesseract's energy signal?" Bruce glanced over at his unofficial lab assistant. Fury may have just sent her to babysit him but the girl had grown on him. She treated him like he was just a regular guy, no rage monster included.

" That's the plan." Bruce answered rubbing his eyes," Now I just have to calculate the right theorems to get it running."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl freeze, her gaze staring out the labs window that was facing the hall way. Being escorted by five guards was a man dressed in black and green medieval clothing. That must be the Norse god, Loki he thought to himself. Banner watched with narrow eyes as the trickster walked by smiling at him with a Cheshire grin.

Meanwhile he failed to noticed the stiff posture that the young agent had taken on. Underneath the stiff posture Lyla struggled to keep her mind from wandering to where it should not belong. From entering the mind of that of a mad man.

Lyla's eyes widen as her mind latched onto the gods mind. Usually she'd have better control then this! Her powers were her's to control not the other way around. However something was different, this man's mind called to her like none other. His mind seemed to have sought hers out and had sucked her in. Luckily for the agent the god had not yet noticed her presence.

Loki grinned triumphantly, plans were going according to plan. These pathetic mortals have brought me exactly were I need to be. Sure the soldier boy may have suspicions he admitted, though his opinions have been sadly over looked. Idiots. It wouldn't be long before they would regret not listening to him.

Through a glass window he smirked wickedly at Dr. Banner. So he is the one who holds the beast within him? Seems like a timid mouse, Loki smirked wider at the mans narrowed gaze. Oh he would be a source of amusement for me.

Suddenly he felt a presence in his mind. Who dare think they can enter my mind!

GET OUT! He snarled at the intruder, sending a burst of magic to repel the being. Enraged his eyes swiveled to seek out the source, settling upon a young girl.

Is that the witch seeking entrance into my mind? He looked over her brown hair and SHIELD suit, an agent it appears to be. Barton had not mentioned that SHIELD had itself a telepathic agent. He froze as he locked onto the eyes of his target. Red. Eyes the color of fresh blood, anger boiled within him at the sight of them. Was this wench aware of his past, how dare she flaunt his disgusting heritage to him!

Before he could make another move he watched as those dam red eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body drop to the ground. He watched as the man-beast rushed to the pathetic life form. Serves her right he thought as they continued down the hall. His smirk faltered on his lips as the continued to his prison cell. His mind kept wandering back to a pair of red eyes, they seemed to be so haunted as they peered at him.

Such foolishness! I am a God, she is just a pathetic witch. If so much haunts her soul then maybe it would be mercy to end her quickly. Loki shook his head, a frustrated growl escaping his lips when the girls stare did not dissipate in his mind.

"Lyla? Lyla!" Banner shouted panicked, the girls eyes were red! RED! What was she? He rushed through the ingrained doctor procedures he had acquired, efficiently taking in her vitals. Blood pressure and heart rate all seemed to be normal. what could have caused her to faint? Had that Norse god done something to her as he passed?

"Ugh.." Banner had never been so relieved to see her eyes open on there own. Subconsciously he let out a relieved sigh, seeing that her eyes had returned to their original brown again and not that ghastly red. Sure your one to talk Banner, he chastised himself, your entire body turns green. With a steady hand he helped her into a sitting position, watching tentatively as her eye lids fluttered open and shut in a rapid sequence.

Lyla's mind was flooding with the gods memories and past emotions. Damn she cursed, if I was going to get into his mind I might've well found something useful like where Barton was. But her gift was chaotic it showed her the more powerful thoughts of ones mind and this time she had been overwhelmed.

" Are you alright?" Grimacing she stared at Banner, he looked worried but more he seemed suspicious.

Sighing she answered by nodding her head, " sorry about that Bruce, but it's easy to see that I'm not exactly normal." She giggled nervously as he helped her to her feet.

A flash of an icy tundra flashed through her eyes, along with a reflection of Loki. This reflection was different though. Instead of the complexion of peaches and cream with eyes the color of dark summer grass that she was just witness to,a blue skinned, red eyed man appeared.. Despite that Lyla merely saw past it all to the hurt and betrayal in the gods eyes. As if his whole life had been torn away.

As if he was being unmade before her very eyes. A shudder crawled along her spine at the thought.

Swaying she latched onto Bruce's outstretched arms for support. Her mind was trying to cope with the god of mischief's memories and it was draining her. Not only was it taxing on her mind, her body felt like she had been through one of Natasha's training exercises. All from years of repressed anger and pain from the mischievous god.

" Evanson escort Dr. Banner to the bay area immediately." Coulson's voice cut through the chaos in her mind.

" Right away sir" She replied to the intercom system in her ear.

Gathering her remaining strength she pulled herself together before stepping away from a concerned Banner. She saw the look he was giving her, he wanted answers for the curiosity that was burning in his eyes. Sighing she didn't have time for this, she offered a shrug trying to play the entire scene off, turning towards the door.

" Care to elaborate Agent?" Wincing at the word 'agent' she faced the doctor. Seriously how many times was I going to be agent-ed in one week?

Bruce's stance was one of barely contained anger. His thoughts going over the possibilities of SHIELD trying to make any more super soldiers. Could this be a ulterior motive to wanting him on board? Of trying to crack the code of making more hulks?

" If your assuming that I am some kind of failed experiment, your wrong Dr. Banner." She spoke with an edge of disapproval, steadily holding the doctors gaze." There's a lot about me in the file you were given that you've obviously haven't read. But the more important fact is that there is not much about me given in the first place. Respect my past Banner because your not the only one with anger issues." Her eyes flash red at her last comment.

Begrudgingly he trailed after her, feeling ashamed. For what he was unsure, this girl was a oddity. But he was going to believe that what she spoke was the truth. After all she has been nothing but open and honest to him since stepping on this flying fortress. She had also stuck her neck out with Fury to offer him some piece of mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this update took so long, but I had gone over seas for study abroad. But I am back and ready to write more chapters! Thank you to everyone who is reading; the emails of new followers and story favorites sure motivates me!**

Lyla clenched and unclenched her fists, steadily walking to the brig. She hadn't meant to snap at Bruce, but she was frazzled. She felt like she was about to break, and its that damn God's fault! Glancing back she saw Bruce sulkily following her, hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped forward. Well dammit, it's not like it is his fault that I got sucked into that psychopaths mind.

Sighing Lyla stopped walking causing poor Dr. Banner to run into her, she held her ground and let out a deep breath.

" Bruce. I'm sorry about snapping at you like that back there. You didn't deserve it and it was completely uncalled for." Turning she looked into the doctors wary gaze. Please forgive me she thought, or at least don't take my actions to heart.

" It's fine. I shouldn't have accused you of being an experiment S.H.E.I.L.D. created trying to replicate...well trying to replicate me." He said forlornly gesturing to his person.

" No...but things would have been simpler if they had." The girl whispered before turning away again.

Those words wouldn't have reached a normal pair of ears, but seeing as Banner was anything but normal he heard. He frowned at her comment, this girls past was nonexistent to him and it was frustrating to say the least. Huffing in resignation he continued on as if he was blissfully ignorant to her last words. Or at least trying to be.

Well seems like this little family keeps growing thought Lyla as she led Bruce into the brig. The doctor stepped out from behind her as they entered the room, heading straight to the desk before taking a seat. A seat she took note that was as far away from everyone else.

"Glad to see you make it here, was starting to think you had gotten lost Lyla." Lyla smirked at the sass she was getting from Coulson before taking her place next to him.

" Had a minor issue with control." She whispered back, might as well tell him now. He would hear of it sooner or later.

"Oh?" Phil cast a side glance between his agent and Dr. Banner. " From which party?"

He watched as Lyla sighed in defeat, so it was a control issue on her part.

" Any damage?"

" None to report but I did give the doctor a spook." Coulson tried to fight back the smile from forming on his face at that. The giant green rage monster afraid of his little agent? That would be a sight to behold. " What triggered it?"

He watched curiously as his agent fidgeted beside him. Half of his attention was on the screen displaying Fury's interrogation with Loki. He took note of how Lyla would glance quickly at the screen and then quickly look away. Dr. Banner also kept an eye on Lyla, his gaze jumping between the screen and the young agent.

" Were you in the proximity of Loki?"

"Yes sir. He passed the lab as he was being taken into the containment unit."

" Any useful information?" He watched his agent frown, maybe the mind of the god is more complex then ours.

" It was chaotic. Like his memories and emotions are fighting for purchase in his mind." Lyla grimaced when recalling the short time she spent in the Gods mind.

Now that she thought it over his mind seemed to be fighting not only against her but some outside force. Or maybe he is just a bag full of cats crazy, she mused.

" Be careful with how you speak of Loki! He is still a prince of Asgard and further more still my brother." Lyla straighten at the demand, startling her from her internal musing.

" That is Thor Odinson the god of thunder. And more importantly Loki's old brother." Coulson informed her as she took in the strange man in front of her. He looked nothing like the trickster she had encountered earlier. He was a tall wall of muscle with eyes blue as the sea and golden hair to earn jealously from any blonde. He looked nothing like his supposed younger brother Loki.

" He killed eighty men in the past three days." Commented Natasha.

" He is adopted." Replied the thunder god, as if that could make up for the lost lives. However it did answer a few questions for Lyla.

Lyla could see how having Thor as a older brother can leave the younger sibling with great expectations to surpass. The eldest golden child prodigy that Thor probably is, was probably too much for the young Loki to compete with. So what do children do when they can't beat there siblings for attention of there parents? They decide to rebel and begin to believe that any attention good, or more accurately in this case bad is better then none.

Perhaps a little delving into this gods mind would be of use right now, thought Lyla as she reached out to the troubled god.

Thor's mind was a complete opposite from of his darker brother. There was no chaos of memories or of emotions. She found an over whelming sense of guilt and worry for his younger brother. Images of a young boy flitted through Thor's mind. Each one growing in age until a fully grown Loki appeared, it was not the same one that was currently being held in SHEILD's custody.

No this Loki his brother remembers was full of life. Green eyes shining bright and a mischief smile on his lips. He seemed truly happy and vibrant. Not the self loathing creature being held down below.

Thor could feel something or someone prickling at the edges of his subconscious. He may not have been as well versed as his brother in magic but he knew when someone was trying to pick at his mind. Summoning up a simple spell his brother had taught he expelled the intruder, out of his eye he watched a agent stumble back a few steps.

Thor watched cautious as the son of Coul immediately turn to the young maiden. Perhaps it is his young daughter? The older man seemed to be rather protective of her and worried for why she had stumbled.

"Forgive me for that young maiden tis was just a bit of weak magic. However I would kindly ask that you do not enter my mind without permission. It is how you mortals say rude?" He smiled at the end of his request ensuring that they knew that he was not angered by her actions.

" No I am the one at fault. I'm sorry but I was curious about your relationship with your younger brother."

" Tis alright, I am sure you caught a glimpse before I shut you out?"

" Yes, I saw enough." He watched curiously as the girls face took on a somber disposition. Had she seen the change in Loki as he had? " You must be incredibly talented at magic to have entered my mind. As it is Loki had put enchantments in preventing such intrusions after a fierce battle with a master of illusions long ago." Sadness crept into the gods tone remember such simpler times. Back when his brother was still that, his brother.

" It isn't magic." Lyla hissed out. Thor gave her a confusing look at the tone she had replied with, how could she not believe what she possessed was magic?

" Well not that this isn't well and dandy but I would prefer you use your skills in extracting the whereabouts of the tesseract agent Evanson." Fury's voice cut through the room. Neither Lyla nor Thor had noticed the silence that had crept onto the room. All attention was on the two.

" Yes sir." Lyla clipped out, before spinning on her heel and out of the area.

" Fury may I ask how Lady Evanson had come to be part of your as you say organization?" Thor asked turning his blue gaze onto the one eyed director.

" I for one would also like to know the details pertaining to Miss Evanson's recruitment. Seeing that her last whereabouts before SHIELD was a detention center in San Diego." Tony Stark sauntered into the brig fashionably late as always, before stepping up to the god of thunder, " No hard feelings point break, you have a mean swing."

" I would appreciate if you left my agent alone Stark." The voice rang through the room commanding and slightly pissed. Causing Tony to stop mid step, shocked to hear that it did not come from Director Fury as had been expected but from Coulson.

" I do believe that we deserve a right to know who we work with director Fury." Added shyly , his curiosity for the young girl was winning out.

" If she is a threat sir should we not be informed?" Commented Steve concerned by what he had just witnessed. Magic couldn't exist right?

" Enough!" Romanoffs voice cut through the mens banter and in all honesty bitching. " She is not of concern to any of you at the moment, and if you know what is best for you all I suggest you do not test her limits." The last part was a warning for Stark in particular.

" It is best that you heed Agents Coulson and Romanoff. Lyla is after all under there care." Fury smirked before sweeping out of the room


	9. Chapter 9

The Chintuari would be building up their ranks at this very moment thought the trickster. The amount of power this army carried made it a formidable force. One that would bring this meager world of Midguard down to it's knees. Loki calmly took a breath allowing himself a moments peace as he shut out the outside world.

A little nagging feeling made itself known at the back of his mind. A tendril of doubt of why he was doing this, why am I doing this?

To avenge your dignity shouted a louder, stronger voice; to prove you are a worthy being to be a king. To show the Allfather his mistake of picking Thor as king, for the betrayal of your trust, of his lies of your birth!

The Allfather must pay, Thor must pay. They all must pay for your damnation, for the monster they've created. Now you shall unleash your fury on this pathetic planet and earn their respect and if not that their fear! The voice chanted louder, egging Loki on further.

Silently a pair eyes watched him outside of his glass cage. The brown orbs widening at the thoughts pouring from the dark figure in front of her. Could he not tell he was being influenced by some outer force? She took in his calm demeanor as the unknown being wove its lies in his mind, watching his unguarded face react to the encouragement to his vindictive deeds. It was the first time the prisoner had shut his eyes since he had stepped onto the helipad.

This is probably the only chance I'll get for another look. Lyla tentatively dived deeper into the gods mind. Skirting around the edges until she was met with a tug that called her in deeper. A sensation of someone asking for help, like a plea. Confused she followed it, letting it pull her farther into the tricksters mind.

This was no longer new to her, after years of not knowing how to stop herself from being sucked into peoples minds she had grown accustomed to it. Coulson had asked her to explain it to him once, she had tried her best to describe it.

_" Everyone is unique and no two people are ever perfectly alike. It makes sense that everyone's mind would work in the same way." She paused trying to find the words to explain it to her mentor. " It's like an entire other world, filled by the subconscious of the person. All their thoughts and emotions creating this intricate place of their entire life."_

_Coulson nodded trying to understand his agents point of view. He chuckled at the seriousness that was etched on her features._

_" So what does my mind look like?" Teased Coulson, it earned him a wide grin from the girl._

_" That's easy Phil! Everything is neat and organized, a perfect timeline." Lyla chuckled, sheepishly knowing that she had walked into a trap. Openly admitting that she had entered her mentors mind._

_" Sorry, I haven't gone in since the first time." She mumbled at the mock stern stare the older gentleman gave her._

_Curiosity got the best of him at the comment. "Only once?"_

_" Yes. The day you and Agent Hill picked me up from the detention center. I wanted to know if you were sincere." Lyla shrugged trying to play it off. Coulson knew her better by now though. He knew that SHIELDs intervention was the best possible thing to happen for her. He refused to dwell on what would have happen had they not._

The plea turned into a glowing ball of green light, its vibrant glow clashing with the dull surroundings. It is so dark and cold in here, she thought as she followed the light. It continued further into the dark abyss, Lyla grew uneasy there were no memories or emotions here. Just darkness. An empty abyss, where was all of Loki's memories? His emotions? It is like none those exist outside the bubble the at fore front of his mind. The bubble that was filled with anger and bitterness. The bubble where there was an unknown being in control.

She frowned when the light stopped at what seemed like a blank wall. Had they reached the end of Loki's subconscious?All of this vast space had a limit? That seemed impossible she thought, this had never happened before. The mind never runs out of thoughts or emotions, not unless it had died.

The light bobbed up and down, giving the appearance as if it was a swarm of fireflies. Dozens upon dozens of tiny lights forming an orb. Lyla reached out with her mind to touch the orb, it exploded at her touch, the tiny lights swarming chaotically around cascading in the darkness like fireworks in a night sky. They swarmed weaving in the air, creating delicate patterns.

Was this a trap? Lyla thought worried but still mesmerized by the lights, she felt no animosity. No that was all left far away with the unknown control. The lights swirled finally seeming to create some kind of figure, the lights continued their dance. This time it was more contained as it was obvious they were building up to something.

The green lights finally settled into the form of a young boy. His large green eyes regarded Lyla suspiciously.

" Are you with that bad voice?" The child's voice held the same accent as Loki. No this is Loki! Lyla was startled this was another new experience for her, she had never conversed with another subconscious.

" No I'm not little one. Can you tell me whats happening?" She took a slight startle as she took notice that she had materialized her body along with the little boy version of Loki.

" He came after we fell, I don't know how though."

" How is it your not affected?" The little Loki shrugged again, his green eyes still wide and timid.

" I know who does know though." Shutting his eyes again, the green lights appeared again stretching the little body into another form. A taller figure stood before her now, it's height reaching above her own.

Once the lights settled, an older version of Loki was in front of Lyla. It's the same one from Thor's memories she mused.

" Who are you." His voice snapped out in a whisper, obviously cautious of being out in the open.

" An ally, I know your brother Thor." The older Loki's green eyes pierced through her. He was also suspicious of her.

" Thor? Strange, it is odd that he should know someone so powerful to break past my defenses." He grimaced obviously remembering the other voice that was residing in his mind. " Well now it seems that they are not strong enough." He added bitterly.

" How is it you aren't aware of what is happening?"

"I am not in control, merely a bit of magic, I am but a memory. And if I recall correctly you are what activated me when my body was brought onto this ship."

" What do you mean I activated you?" Lyla said as she watched the Loki memory study her.

" You crashed into my mind, upsetting my intruder but as he ordered the me to cast you out you allowed a piece of me the chance to escape the hold that this force has on the rest of my mind. I am well versed in magic and have prepared numerous protection spells onto myself in case of dire times. However when I fell off the bifrost I was defenseless and this intruder took advantage of my weakness." The memory flickered with his disgust. " However your power allowed for one spell to push itself free, and that is how I find myself here. Trying to break this hold, but it is a losing battle against myself. The intruders grip on the rest of my mind is too strong for me to break."

" So this thing has weaved itself so finely through your mind that he can control every thought and memory of yourself and cannot be detected?" Lyla asked after taking a moment to process what she had been told. The Loki memory gave a smirk of amusement, pleased by her response.

" Excellent deduction, and the correct one. You are a smart one." He glanced behind her, their time was running out, the rest of his mind was aware of her presence. This was the only chance he would get to free the rest him. Whether Loki knew he needed saving or not.

"Look our time is running short, you have some of my memories. I managed to propel them into your mind as you were evicted from mine. Hopefully you can use them and find a way to exorcise this virus from me. As unlikely it is that you believe me I do not wish to do the crime I am about to commit. My mind has been compromised and made to believe these lies from this outside influence. "

" Don't worry I believe you and will do my best to help." The memory looked skeptical but nodded at her anyway. A dark smoke was surrounding them now, it was suffocating. It constricted the two until the memory burst into a fizzle of green sparks. The magic that had composed it had finally run out.

A new figure stood before her now; a darker, possessed Loki stood looking down at her. His green eyes tinted with an unnatural blue.

"I've told you to stay out of my mind you quim!" A blast of power sent Lyla out of his mind and back to her body that was sprawled in front of the glass cage.


	10. Chapter 10

The blast had knocked the wind out of her, pain shot along her spine. Wincing she sat up staring up to an enraged god, his green blue eyes staring daggers at her.

" Insolent mortal! Who do you believe you are to enter a Gods mind?" He yelled outraged at her intrusion. The voice within him snarled for him to end her.

" Says the god being possessed." Lyla spoke with an even voice, she saw the trickster give pause.

Possessed? Impossible! She lies! End her! He growled in agreement, this one would pay dearly.

" You dare lie to the God of Lies?" Oh how he wished for his staff at this moment. He would allow this pathetic being a moment of knowing what true peace was. But only for a moment before commanding her to take her own life. And it would be a slow cruel one.

" I am not lying. Wouldn't you the God of lies be able to know that?" Oh she was mocking him now? He took in the meek human girl in front of him. Nothing remarkably special about her. Brown hair and eyes, tan complexion who did she think she was to insult him! A God!

" Fury send you here to collect information of his prisoner?" Loki was a master of manipulation. He was not called the silvertougne for nothing. This girl would regret coming down to his cell.

" Yes. Why lie about it." Loki narrowed his eyes at her as she got to her feet. She was still mocking him, sarcasm dripping with every word. He needed some leverage on this girl, he needed to break her will. No one had ever stood a chance against the Silvertougne and certainly it would not begin with this girl.

" Pray tell who are you."

Lyla tilted her head to the side studying the trickster, should she tell him her name? What purpose would this serve him?

" Evanson. Lyla Evanson." A flicker of something went through his eyes, seemed that he had heard of her.

" The one known as Raze." He watched amused as she bristled at the name, " You do not seem as much as a threat as I have heard through your fellow agents."

The game is now afoot, now watch and learn girl he thought cruelly.

" From what I have gathered you murdered your very family did you not?" The girl froze at his comment, eyes glazing over with past memories. " Your mother and younger brother were found dead covered in slashes of a knife. Oh and your father, that poor man had you tied like an animal and practically beaten to death by the time the police intervened."

Loki gave the girl a pitying look, a grin of satisfaction as the girl trembled before him.

" So Raze did you murder your mother and brother out of spite? Or was the temptation of the knife you held too much for your weak soul? Did you enjoy yourself as you slit there flesh with the blade? Did they ever try to fight back against you? Did you enjoy the struggle?" The girl had cast her gaze to the floor, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Loki smirked, see said a voice these humans are so weak, so easily broken. They are meant to be ruled. And who better to rule then yourself? The voice was right, Loki would be a good king to this weak race.

" You know so little foolish prince." The girls voice cut through his triumphed thoughts. She was staring at him now, with hellish eyes. Eyes the color of blood rubies. Loki visibly flinched at the sight of them.

" What can't stand the sight of my eyes now Prince Loki? Are they just an ugly reminder of your true heritage? "

" Silence!" Loki snarled, fists banging against the glass in fury.

" No! You had your moment to speak, now it is mine!" Authority and power rang through her voice, it was one that many agents knew to belong to Raze. He paid little notice to rip his cape endured. " You who spoke down to me and belittled me on information that is less then common office gossip. You do not know who I am, or what I have suffered." She paused tilting her head to the side, she would appear an innocent,average girl had it not been for those eyes. A slow smile spread on her lips, it caused some unease to the trickster before she added, " Nor do you know what I am capable of."

Lyla idly noticed that she had advanced towards the trickster, a glass wall was all the kept them from each others throats. She felt the rage and anger singing in veins, struggling to release itself.

Loki did not flinch back again, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of it again. Standing his ground he took in Lyla's appearance. Power emanated from her in a wave, her red eyes glowed brightly at him. What is this abomination hissed the voice.

A blink of a memory escaped free to forefront of his mind. A reflection of his Jotun self, the red eyes seemed to be perfectly replicated in the mortals face. His attention was quickly diverted as the mortal girl spoke again.

" Who are you but a Prince who has failed himself?" A slice appeared on Loki's cheek, with one hand he wiped at the blood welling at the cut. Wide eyed he stared at the red stain on his fingers. It had been ages since he has seen his own blood, let alone have it run freely. Fear and doubt crept into his mind.

"Prince Loki beloved brother to Prince Thor. I see nothing before me that is worthy of his love and loyalty. Just a husk of a man who has given into weakness and in that weakness been taken over. Once where a proud prince stood now stands just a messenger. A pawn who believes himself to be king. You believe yourself in charge God of Mischief? You are nothing but an arrogant and foolish child! You fail to see that you are being controlled!"

Lyla's gaze did not relent on Loki's. Her rage had not yet been sated yet the trickster already stood before her with the damage of her cutting words. Slices and cuts run along his body. Clothing sporting long gashes and tears, his fair skin covered in red lines as blood ran down his skin.

The power within her sang at the chaos of cuts she had created upon this so called god. She was quickly losing herself to the rage. A narrow, tight lipped smile formed on her face, she truly looked like the demon that her father had called her. And the upper hand she had on her opponent was becoming a heady high for her.

Red eyes glowing as if blood had filled them. Her hair lifting gently with aura of power she surrounded herself in. Lyla was no longer in control but her anger was, this is who Raze was. Is. Pure undiluted rage and anger, as dangerous as the Hulk in a deceptively fragile looking body. She a mortal who could her ground against this lost god.

What is she, thought Loki distressed at the chaos she was wreaking on his body. And what she was saying, those words causing equal damage to his psyche as it was on his person. The voice hissed in agreement. She is like chaos embodied, the god could just imagine her surrounded by the fires of the destruction she had caused.

Perhaps the voice hissed, this mortal can make a valuable ally. Loki smiled, he appreciated another beings chaos as much as his own. Though to be honest his mischief was just harmless fun- no that was the old me. He pushed down those thoughts, they were useless memories. And they were a sign of weakness.

" It seems I have underestimated you Raze." She hissed at the name and Loki could not help but egg her on. " What about it Raze join my cause. We can show your world the true meaning of freedom!" The figure before her stood stock still before smirking at him.

With his calm facade in place, he took note that her power was unstable. The surrounding area was taking a brutal slashing from the girls presence. Steel walls and floors were being sliced open as easily as a knife through an apples skin. A alarm was being sounded off in the distance. If he had known the damage the young girl could cause, he would've sought her out. She easily- if not surpassed- the same destructive manner that the green rage beast could have done.

" **Join us**." Only Lyla noticed the second voice the gods voice had taken along with his own. The one controlling him was eager for her to join their side. A dark part of her wanted to join, to make those who had made suffer pay. To create chaos with the gift she possessed. To lay waste to everything with just something as simple as words.

" Tempting offer." Her voice vibrated with her power," However I do not work for those who take advantage of the weak!" A giant slice of power shot out to the god at her last word. This time though it did not target his body but his mind.

The voice was unprepared for the mental attack, it was something that had never occurred to it that would happen. Loki's subdued mind bust forth from its imprisonment and, he growled in rage at the unwanted occupation in his mind.. The voice also howled in outrage you little deceitful girl! He is mine to control!

No I am Not! Thought Loki, but he was weak and the voice had too much control. So he did what no one in the room expected. With the last of his strength he latched onto Lyla's mind and dragged her with him as the other entrapped them with in Loki's mind once again.

Outside Thor and Agent Coulson had entered the detainment center.

"Brother!" Shouted Thor as his brother fell back within his cage. Coulson was quick to cut Thor off. Lyla would still be unstable and the helipad did not need her and the god of thunder to duke it out.

"What has she done to Loki?'" Thor cried outraged at the smaller agent.

" Wait! Mr. Odinson it is unwise to approach her at this moment. Look your brother, he is still breathing see." Phil gestured to the fallen enemy. " Let me approach her first."

Thor was not pleased but trusted the son of Coul.

"Lyla, please calm yourself." Phil said in a rare soft tone, the girl had yet to face him. Reaching her he pulled her towards him, seeing a blank look and wide brown eyes.

"Lyla?" The girl stared past him, blinking unseeingly. He froze as he saw the red tint struggling to envelope her eyes once more.

"Phil, I'm in Loki's mind. Something else is in here, it's controlling him. Its trying to trap us here, Phil I'm not sure how I am-" Lyla's eyes grew glassy and blank as her body collapsed.

" Son of Coul is Lady Lyla alright?" Thor came over to the agent once he heard her speaking. He saw the wilted figure in the older mans arms. He had heard enough but could barely believe it, but if she was right she could save his brother. Loki could be brought back from his madness. He grimaced glancing between the two unconscious forms.

" This will be a long wait." Thor sighed wearily.

" Will they wake?" Phil asked stroking the young girls face tenderly, a quiver in his usually stoic voice.

" It is possible but they are in for a fight. And an especially stubborn ally for my brother does not tend to work well with others."

" What must we do to ensure that they do wake?" Phil asked, determined that he would see Lyla get through this. She was strong, and not even a arrogant god will stop her from escaping.


	11. Chapter 11

" What's the diagnosis Dr. Banner?" Agent Coulson's stoic facade was cracking. His eyes followed every move the doctor did on his agent.

" Well she seems to be fine, all vitals are normal. Same for your brother." Added Banner after catching the concerned look on the gods face.

Phil looked over to the trickster, his body had taken quite a beating despite its accelerated healing. A since of pride flushed in him that his girl could take down a god. He returned his gaze to Lyla's quiet figure, Fury was upset that his prisoner was sharing the hospital ward with a fellow agent.

Fury had believed that it was a ploy to escape planned by the trickster. In his mind he did not readily believe that the god of mischief was being mind controlled by some higher force. After all he had witnessed him gain control over Barton and Selvig. This just had to be a trap and that the trickster should stay in his cell. Phil however held his ground against his boss, Thor had made it quiet clear that they should not be separated.

" Quite an unusual maiden you have son of Coul." Rumbled the god of thunder watching him intently. " Who is she to you?"

Phil couldn't help but give a small smile, not taking his eyes off his agent.

" She is the best agent I could ever had, more importantly she is the family I never knew I needed." He sighed wistfully. Lyla had been a handful when he first recruited her. Then over time she had grew on him. Despite the controlled exterior she had developed there was a vibrant person beneath. One he couldn't see his life without.

He could still remember the little things she would do for him.

_" Happy Birthday Phil!" He jumped at the loud voice, coffee spilling onto his desk. Looking up he was perplexed by the sight. A small cake with a single candle lit was being offered to him. Lyla's smile beamed from over the cake, her eyes bright with her enthusiasm._

_" How'd you know?" Phil said as he cleared his throat, dabbing at the coffee that had spilled. He hadn't had a birthday since before his recruitment into SHIELD._

_Lyla shrugged, not wanting to admit the numerous protocols she had broken to inquire his date of birth. Or the huge mess that was left in the kitchenette back at their apartment from her baking._

_" Lucky guess! Now make a wish!" He couldn't deny the happiness he felt at the moment. She was sure bringing some vibrancy to his normally routine life. A good thing compared to when he had to baby sit a super hero playboy._

_Shaking his head with a chuckle he blew out the candle. Not needing to wish for anything but thanking whatever fates had tied this girl to him._

_" Yay! What did you wish for? Wait that would make it not come true." Phil smiled at the rambunctious girl as she started cutting the cake._

" Curious girl, I have not encountered a being who has been able to go against my brother. And to defeat him is even rarer." Thor said offhand. He was unsure to whether to trust the girl, though at the moment she was unconscious.

He had been furious when he saw her attacking her brother. At the first sight of blood he had stormed off to rescue Loki from the agent harming him. Though he mused to himself, she is the only one possible to save his brother.

Loki was being controlled. The thought enraged him more, he had thought his brother lost. He had mourned along with his parents when Loki disappeared off the destroyed Bifrost. They all believed him to be dead, lost to them forever. Then when Heimdall had brought news of sighting Loki on midguard he was beyond relief and joy!

His brother was alive! Though he was troubled by what Heimdall had told him next.

_" Be weary my lord, this is not a Loki I recognize." The gatekeepers voice was troubled._

_" What do you mean?"_

_" He is clouded with darkness sire. Not even when he was here wreaking havoc in Asgard did I witness him in such a state. Something has changed in the young prince."_

_" Heimdall I still believe he is my brother, and I shall be able to rescue him from whatever demons he has."_

_" Of course, but I caution Prince Thor, that Loki may not be acting on his own accord."_

It seems now that the great gatekeeper had been right. Someone was controlling the trickster, had a very strong hold the princes mind by looks of it.

" Son of Coul do you believe that the Lady Lyla will be able to break whatever hold that is on my brother?" The agent turned to look at him, worry etched onto his features. Straightening up he let his stoic mask back into place.

" Of course, my agent is anything if not tenacious and determined. She will free herself and your brother." Coulson smirked, Thor had mentioned that Loki may not want Lyla's help in freeing himself. " Whether he will appreciate the help or not. Lyla will not abandon anyone, she has the habit of putting other before herself."

" Right miss little spitfire here does pack a wallop. Should see what she did to my shirt the one time she dropped by on a visit with Coulson here." Stark strutted into the medical bay munching on a bag of blue berries. Coulson merely sighed at Tony's loud exclamation.

" Should have listened to me Mr. Stark. I had warned you against upsetting her."

" Your such a kill joy Phil! Besides I've grown fond over the kid, she certainly knows how to speak her mind." Banner shook his head in agreement while checking over some last vitals. This did not go unnoticed by the genius.

" See even Banner agrees!" The attention turned onto the doctor. Geez he's been getting more attention on him in past couple of hours then he had in his years of hiding. Mostly because of the Miss Lyla Evanson.

" So Banner whats the prognosis on the kid. Is she a mutant? Some kind of higher life form like our friend point break here?" Coulson's mask cracked for a moment before sighing. It was no use, not when Stark was had his teeth in information that he wanted.

" Couldn't hack into her file Stark?" Romanoff bit out from the doorway. No one had noticed the widows appearance.

" Oh Miss Romanoff lovely to have you join us! And of course I have hacked into her file already!" Tony paused to munch on another handful of berries. Neither Coulson nor Romanoff could ignore the look of pity that flashed into his eyes. " However it did not answer some questions for me. I like having the full picture in all things."

Coulson rubbed at his temples. Stark was up to something, and with him involved it would lead into trouble.

" Coulson, Fury would like to debrief the both of us." Natasha said, her glare never leaving Stark. The widows glare did nothing to him, and he returned it with a smile.

" Right away." With a final glance to Lyla, he stepped away to Natasha's side. Glancing back he knew he had nothing to worry about. His agent was going to be watched over with possibly the worlds best body guards. Thor stood watch between both hospital beds, meanwhile Tony and Bruce stood to the side analyzing some data off a monitor.

There was no doubt that her body would be kept safe. It was now all up to her to fight the current battle with her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well that wasn't much of an escape plan. I thought you SHIELD agents were suppose to be the best of the best." That voice was irritating to wake up to, full of sarcasm and arrogance.

Breaking through to consciousness Lyla brought her hands to her aching head. Ugh I feel like Natasha has just thrown me around on the gym floor. What had happened? My past few moments stormed back to me in a flurry of hurried chaos. Ugh right, the god of mischief had gotten the both of us trapped inside his mind.

" Well whose bright idea was it to drag me along with you?" I bit out in response. Loki scowled from his seat in front of me. It was funny to see such a regal person sitting indian style, I mimicked his position while glancing around.

It looked like we were definitely trapped, an endless void surrounding the both of us.

" Contrary to belief I thought I would be able to escape on my own. However I seem to be cut off from most of my magic." Loki was clearly flustered, he had never been without his magic. It was his life's blood, second to breathing. What was he to do without it? Even this mortal had more power then him at the moment. The thought unsettled him.

" So you drag me along to help you escape?"

" I do not need help!" Loki snapped back, Lyla merely smirked at him.

" Don't get you panties in a twist." She ignored the glare he gave her, trying to come up with some means of escape. Nothing, just space, devoid of anything. How was once suppose to escape nothingness?

How was she suppose to get out of this? She had never to had to deal with being trapped in someones mind. Sure she had her moments of getting sucked in but she was always was able to return to her body. Not to mention the threat of the other occupant that was with them in Loki's mind. Who knows when they would make an appearance. Closing her eyes, Lyla took a steadying breath. Reaching out , searching for anything around the pair. Searching for a way to free themselves.

Loki remained quiet to not disturb her meditation. As a practicer of magic he recognize the signs of someone concentrating on their inner power. Envy shot through him, that should be him; if he had his power. But no, he was the helpless one. A prisoner within his own mind, it angered him at how he had fallen so far. Why had he let himself fall?

The image of his brother and farther in those last moments rushed to him, the fear in his brothers eyes. The pity in the eyes of his father- no in the eyes of Odin. Shame ran through him like a dagger. All he had wished to do was to prove his worth to the Allfather. Loki had never intended for things to go as far as they had.

I never wished to be king, I had never set sights on the throne. All I had wanted was to be seen as the mighty Thor's equal, Loki sighed in resignation. He had sure made a mess this time, who knew if his brother would even be there to help him this time.

" You shouldn't underestimate your brothers love Loki." Startled from his internal musings he glanced towards the girl. Of course the girl would be able to hear his thoughts, he had connected her to him. This was going to be a nuisance. Looking up red eyes met with green, it took sheer will power not to flinch at the sight.

"Sorry." She said before blinking her eyes closed, when she reopened them they were a warm shade of brown. " Better? I know the red bothers you, well it bothers a lot of people. It unnerves them." The sadness that tainted her tone did not go unnoticed by the trickster.

" Its-its quite alright. I assume you have no control over the color of your eyes at times." Lyla shook her head with a sad smile. Loki recognized the look. The look of someone who has been broken over and over again. It was something he recognized perfectly. It was the same thing he saw in the mirror after learning of his true heritage.

" You think yourself a monster for being different?" Her innocent tone irked him, he had been trying to take over her planet. Controlled or not why did she not see him as the monster he was?

" No silly girl. I know I am a monster." He spat at out in disgust, she continued to watch him calmly. The compassion in her eyes confused him and in a flash of anger he showed his true form.

Blue skin enveloped him, ridges forming along his skin. Red conquering over green. Still she did not waiver from him, how could she not fear him?

" I am a monster, do not doubt yourself. I am a frost giant, Jotun. The creature that parents on Asguard tell their children to fear and hate!" Loki remembered all the times he had heard stories of the evil frost giants. Of how a young Thor vowed to end all existence of the bile race.

" You do not see yourself clearly." Loki glared at hearing her even voice, she did not understand. She grimaced at his thought, scrunching up her nose in a way that he thought was attractive.

" Can you hear all my thoughts mortal?" For a split moment Loki was concerned she had heard his thoughts of thinking her appealing. It was a fluke, momentary elapse. She was merely human after all and he a god.

" No but the stronger emotions seem to make some thoughts louder then others. I really don't understand all the self loathing that you have for yourself, Loki." Waving her hand between them she brought up a memory, one of his own.

" How do you have my memories!" He hissed out, this was invasion of his privacy. Almost as bad as the other thing that was controlling.

" Oh calm down!" He froze when her eyes flashed red. It was probably best not to upset the one who had caused such damage to his body." Before you evicted me the second time a memory of yours had put them in my mind. Apparently your magic was strong enough to do that."

Loki bit his tongue from making another remark. He was grateful however that at least one of his protection spells had worked to some degree. He focused on the memory that she had brought up between them. It was of his first time he had let his aseir cover fade to his natural Jotun form. He couldn't help the stab of betrayal he felt to the Allfather for this.

" Now that I can understand, your father did not have the right to hide such a thing from you. Then again parents always feel that they have to protect you from the world, and that lying is the way to do it." She let out a humorless laugh.

" Speaking from experience Miss Evanson?" Loki smirked trying to regain some kind of control to the situation. Lyla's eyes flickered and her smile faltered for a moment before a cocky smile replaced it. His cocky attitude slipped for a moment, what was he feeling? Regret?

" Why of course Mr. Odinson. Your not the only one with daddy issues." Loki was actually quite impressed with the snarky tone she put up, though it didn't escape his notice how dead her eyes looked.

" Can I show you something else? Another memory?" Why was she even asking? She was the one with all the power here. She didn't need permission.

" Go ahead, your the one with the power. Why bother asking? You should just do what you want."

" That isn't polite, you should always take into account those around you. One's actions does not just affect themselves but those around them as well. There is always a ripple affect, you can't expect things not to affect anyone else besides yourself." Lyla said seriously to the trickster. She could see his disbelief in his emerald eyes.

" Watch." Lyla pulled up a old memory of a still pool of water. Loki gave her a questioning look. " You may not think your actions affect others but it does." Dipping a single finger into the water, ripples erupted through the crystal pool. Bringing her finger up for him to inspect he found a single drop of water settled on the pad of her finger. Her talents had captured his attention but it was the beseeching look in those chocolate orbs that kept him from moving.

" You may think yourself a single individual but when added into the universe," She let the drop fall back into the pool, more ripples erupting from the drop rejoining the rest of the water. " You make an impression. So it is wise to be aware of what your actions lead up to."Loki blinked in surprise, he had never thought of it that way. Looking back at his actions, he could clearly see how selfish he had been. He had never stopped to think what his actions would do to others. Shutting his eyes, he thought back to all he done when he had given into his madness.

Lyla stayed quiet when she saw that Loki was subconsciously projecting his own memories. It was safe to assume that he felt he had no power what so ever. She had noticed the raw envy is his features when she showed his the tide pool. Seemed that the only thing keeping him from his powers was guilt and shame the trickster felt; that was what was holding him back. He was beginning to regret that actions he had taken, this was not the vicious killer SHIELD had been hunting down for the past couple days. This was a man who had lost sense of self, lost his sense of family, lost himself. He was no threat he was in need of help.

She stared in amazement of his memory of sending the Destroyer to Earth to kill his brother. Watched his madness crack for a mere second to order the Destroyer not to do too much damage on his older brother. Though he still winced when he watched the metal beast back hand his brother. Watched the anguish on his face when watching his mother fight off Laufey when he entered her and Odin's bed chamber. Saw the awe he felt when watching his loving mother wield a sword against her husbands would be murderer.

Dozens of memories were enveloping the god now, his strength and power slowing returning, each with acceptance of himself. Lyla stayed quiet and alert, this much force was sure to attract their enemy. Gotta come up with a way so it can't disturb Loki, she thought quickly. Loki was far from gaining full control though, there was still a lingering doubt preventing him. An issue he still needed to over come and she knew just how to do so. Smoothly she interrupted his chain of memories with ones she had seen in Thor's mind. Hopefully with this memory Loki would be able to overcome the final bits of madness that was plaguing his mind.

Concentrating she wrapped the memory with ones of her own, enveloping it in a protective cocoon. She had to do all she could to give Loki a fighting chance. This way when the enemy came they would have to struggle with going through her tortured mind. A hard smile slipped onto her features, the enemy didn't know what they were in for.


	13. Chapter 13

A endless blue sky stretched out before him, meeting with the creamy orange of a summer sun. Soft breezes ruffled his hair as it brought the scents of the floral life within the secluded garden. It was a wonderland for the visual senses, brightly colored flowers danced to and fro with the breeze, the path softer then a cloud due to the fresh spring grass. The sound of leaves rustling greeted his ears from the surrounding trees, a perfect partner to the song of the brook that ran through the garden.

Loki had once believed he had died and gone to Valhalla when his family first visited this magical place.

" Momma have we died?" Loki's head snapped to the side, seeing a younger version of himself toting along his mother Frigga. The mortal has sent me into a memory of my childhood?

" Now why my pet would you ask such a thing?" A patient, but loving smile on her graceful features. Loki's heart filled with warmth, had there been any doubts of his mother's love before they were gone now. There was no way you could fake such a look of motherly love, not even the God of lies.

" Because momma this place is so beautiful, seems like it can be part of Valhalla!" The excitement shone in the child's eyes as he turned to his mother.

" Oh my silly little Loki. This place is a special one, but it is not Valhalla." She bent down and patted his nose with a delicate finger. "This is a garden I had your father make me. A secret place meant only for our family, no one else can enter."

"Is that true father?" The older trickster twisted to see where is younger self was calling out to. Odin stood there holding the hand of a young Thor.

" Yes it is Loki, this place can only be entered by those in our family." Odin's appearance had made him stiffen, this was the man who had lied to him his entire life. Loki could not pin point how he felt about the Allfather, not when he could clearly see the devotion to him in his younger self.

" This is amazing! Come Thor I bet I can climb that tree faster then you can!" A mischievous glint in his eye as he took off before his older brother.

" That is cheating Loki! You gave yourself a head start!" Thor yelled running after him, a beaming smile on his face.

" Catch me if you can brother!" Their laughter ringing out behind him as Loki turned his attention to the person who had materialized beside him.

Lyla's attention was the younger version of himself and Thor, a wistful expression on her face. She knew from experience how siblings were; especially little brothers, always coming up with tricks to trip up the older sibling. Loki watched her intently, a unrecognizable feeling of regret creeping into his belly. The taunt he gave her about her family was leaving a bad taste in his mouth, he did not like it.

" You seemed like such a happy child mister god of mischief." Her voice was teasing but there was an undertone that he did not quite recognize.

" Well ignorance is bliss." That brought a frown to her lips, did he not see the love that both of his parents had for their children, for him? Turning around she watched the memory of Odin and Frigga fade away, leaving the two in just the memory of the garden.

" Have you always had a the gift of tampering with memories?" Lyla smirked before settling under a nearby tree, Loki sat down joining her.

" Actually I never had an inclination to do this sort of thing. Sure there were moments before when I couldn't control when I jumped into someones mind. It terrified me though, losing control like that and ending up in someone else's head."

" Much like myself right now." Lyla flinched at Loki's hostile tone.

" Hey I'm sorry, kinda slipped my mind about our situation. Its easy to do right now, especially in a place as beautiful as this." Loki followed the girls hand gesture to the garden around them.

" Yes, this place has always held a special place in my heart. Why did you choose to send us to this memory of mine?" Loki was relieved that she had chosen such a tranquil place, but why? Wasn't their enemy searching for them? Why was she even trying to shield him from the evil that had taken control oh him?

" Actually Loki this isn't a memory of yours." The way his named fell from her lips caused an unknown emotion within him. Was he pleased by this mortal voicing his name?

" Who else have you taken memories from Agent Evanson?" Lyla frowned at the formality, was he always such a formal sap?

" Call me Lyla. This is actually a cherished memory from your brother, Thor. I happened upon it when I decided to sneak a peek into his mind. By the way good job on the spells you taught him, sent me straight out of his head once he realized I was there." Loki felt pride that his teachings had served their purpose and that he once again was able to save his brother.

" I suppose after all those grueling hours trying to teach him a simple counter spell paid off in the end." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

" It's obvious that Thor adores you, and you him ;otherwise you would have never protected him that way you had. I-I take back what I said before all this. That you were not worthy of his love." Lyla saw Loki visibly flinch recalling her poisonous words that had ate at his heart.

" Another thing that you can't control Lady Lyla?" Lyla rolled her eyes at the Lady part, she would never understand this Asguard formality.

" There's nothing to control once I am Raze. Anger takes everything I am and twists me into something I am not proud of." Lyla thought of all the people she had hurt when she lost control. So many people hurt over such petty words.

" You are a formidable opponent Lyla, and at the moment my only form of help. I am in your debt for saving me." Lyla smiled at his words, the genuine smile caught the trickster off balance. That smile was for him, he had caused it. The thought had him smiling in return.

"Hmmm...the thought of having a god in my debt seems quite appealing." She said mischievously, it made him anxious, he had never been on the receiving end of such a tone. It worried him that he had given the mortal too much power over himself. Not like I have any power at the moment anyway, he added bitterly.

" Loki?" Lyla was worried, she had seen the walls clamp down in the gods emerald eyes. Stupid, stupid! He was closing himself up.

" You intend to hold this over me?" Loki hissed out, his eyes hard and dull.

" No, no never! I was just kidding, a joke!" Lyla reached out to place a hand on his shoulder before it was slapped away. Loki abruptly stood, glaring down at her, anger and betrayal a thick cloak around him.

" Lies! I am nothing but a pawn to everyone! A stolen treasure, a way to get the tesseract, a puppet to be controlled!" Loki furiously wiped at the angry tears falling down his face ashamed, he was a GOD! And gods do not cry.

" Let me show you another memory Loki." Lyla stood cautiously, eyes never wavering from the broken man. Despite his holier-then-thou attitude he was still just a man, a man whose whole life had been shredded.

Grasping him by his hand she pulled him into a grove farther in the garden. He didn't struggle out of her grip and she wasn't sure how to take that. Lyla had assumed that he would rip his hand out of her's and hiss out some kind of insult. Glancing back Lyla saw the god deep in thought, his eyes staring steadily at the hand holding his. Lyla turned away, allowing him his privacy. Trying at the same time to ignore the tingling feeling of where her skin touched the gods.

Lyla was leading him to a secluded part of the garden, a new edition he had no idea of according to Thor's memories. Stepping through two weeping willows they entered a small meadow, completely enclosed by a tall wall of hedges. Sunlight lit the space, illuminating the soft violet flowers the grew on the walls and brightening the fresh green cloves covering the floor.

Loki froze at the centerpiece of the place. Lyla felt him stiffen behind her as he caught sight of the large emerald stone in the middle meadow. Could feel his eyes drifting over the golden letters engraved in the stone.

_**Loki Odinson**_

_**Beloved Brother and Son**_

" Wha-what is this-" Lyla cut him off with a quiet hush, before pulling him across the small garden. Loki's eyes kept skipping between her own and the stone. Questions and fear naked on his face.

Bringing up a finger to her lips she indicated to the trickster to remain silent. A rustle of leaves called his attention to the entrance, he watched Thor and Odin step into the meadow. Both looked absolutely horrible, dark circles lining their red rimmed eyes.

" Tis a beautiful addition father." Thor said calmly walking up and placing a hand on the stone.

" Yes, I just wish I had done more for my son. For Loki." Odin bowed his head in defeat, Loki watched mesmerized by the tears that seem to fall from his single eye.

" It was both our faults, we had taken Loki for granted far too long." Anger laced through Thor's words," I was entirely too selfish and war hungry. I-I know now that I would have been unfit to be King. Loki saw that, saw what I chose not to see. If I had the chance I would thank him now for what he had done during my coronation."

" Loki was far wiser then even I. I had known of his little prank the day of your coronation, knew what he was planning with the frost giants."

" You knew!" Thor said in disbelief, Loki stared in shock at the Allfathers admission.

" Of course my son, nothing escapes my notice. I chose to let his little scheme continue, to see how his test for you would play out. Like I had said, Loki was far wiser then I. The plan was a test for you and had given me insight that you were not ready for the throne."Odin came up and placed a hand on the stone beside his eldest, guilt on his face for not trying more for his beloved younger son.

Thor chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head in surprise.

" Now I see the love my brother had for me. He saw that I was not ready, and instead of letting me take control of the throne and in turn destroy it, he prevented me in the only way he knew how. Through a simple trick, it is horrible though at how that played out in the end."

" Keeping his heritage from Loki was and forever will be my greatest mistake." Odin added, forlornly gazing at the stone beneath his fingers.

" Why did you keep it from us father?" Loki leaned forward, curious as to why himself. Curious on why the Allfather had lied to him of his parentage. He needed this answer, needed it hear it with every fiber of his being. Why father, why did you lie to me for so long?

" Because it did not matter. It did not matter for if he was Aseir or Jotun. He was my son. From the moment I found him abandoned on Jotunheim he was my son. My precious little Loki, my youngest will never realize how much I adored and valued him." Odin's words were cut off by a strangled sob, Lyla turned to the sobbing man next to her. Loki was crying, tears falling unstopped down his face and dropping onto the emerald stone bellow.

" Fa-father" Loki reached out, desperate to feel his fathers embrace. The look of pure devastation when his hands went through the memory of Odin nearly killed her. Lyla hurried to Loki's side, where he had fallen to his knees. Tears continued to fall as sobs ripped through his chest, Lyla was at a lost on what to do. Dropping down next to him she pulled Loki to her, wrapping him in a hug, expressing her sympathy in way words could never do justice to.

Loki wrapped his arms around the girl, desperate for the warm compassion and understanding that she seemed to project from her very core. He was not ashamed to cry now, no not anymore. This mortal was saving him in more ways then one, she had showed him what his soul needed to see in order to begin to heal. Odin, his father truly cared for him, loved him. Knew of the prank he had set for his brothers coronation and trusted his judgement enough to allow it to go along according to plan. It was a healing balm for his tortured soul, Odin had that much trust in his youngest to allow him to prevent the crowning of the golden boy, of Thor.

" I never knew, I never knew." Loki babbled through choking sobs. Lyla hushed and rocked him in her arms, Loki was beginning to find some kind of solace between himself and his father figure. It was a painful and long process, some wounds may have healed because of this memory. But it was for sure that there were still some festering and infected.

A painful stab went through her mind, she fought back the flinch. Best to keep Loki unaware at how close their enemy was to breaking through her memories.


	14. Chapter 14

Grinding her teeth together Lyla tried to ignore the pain in her own head. Their enemy was penetrating through her shield of memories far quicker then she had anticipated. Steeling herself she wrapped more memories around them, hoping that the now calm trickster would not notice. Lyla was beginning to tire, the enemy was persistent in regaining control. However, they now had set its sight of also gaining Lyla's mind not just Loki.

The sobs that had ripped through the tricksters chest had quieted to a few hic ups before sleep had claimed his weary mind. Lyla had sighed in relief that Loki had felt secure enough to sleep, he would need all his strength when the time came.

He looks so calm and at peace while sleeping. Running a hand through his midnight hair, she brushed a few strands away from his face. Far younger and attractive then I had originally thought. Lyla blushed at the thought, she wasn't suppose to find this tortured soul attractive. But she did, even when they had first walked him onto the helicarrier as her enemy she had found him handsome.

Lyla took in a deep breath of air, she couldn't think this way. Emotions led to an agent being compromised, to their judgement being clouded. Emotions in her line of work could lead her to get killed. Especially love, like Nat said love was for children and children couldn't be involved in this line of work.

The agent froze at the train of thought she was currently riding. Love? No their was no such thing. She couldn't. She was incapable. No, no, no! Love didn't exist for her, not for a monster as impure as herself.

"No I don't suppose a creature such as yourself would ever understand such a feeling." The voice sent chills up Lyla's spine, it sounded so inhuman. Her fingers gripped the collar of Loki's shirt tighter as his head continued to rest on her lap. Across from her a dark mist was forming a figure in the garden.

Shit! I ran out of time, and Loki is still out.

Gently lifting the gods head she pulled herself out from underneath before lowering him softly back on to the ground. The figure was fully complete by the time Lyla had taken a defensive stance in front of the sleeping god. Steeling herself she fought the urge to shiver at the sight of her enemy.

Clothed in a long cloak the upper half of his face was hidden to her eyes. A relief she thought, since his grotesque smile consisted of bloody teeth. His skin looked to be dead with its ghastly grey tint that it held. The beings aura hung in a dark cloud around it, powerful and deadly. They were in his playing field, meaning he had the home field advantage whether Lyla liked it or not.

" Who are you?" Pulling up her stoic expression while cataloging his every movement.

" Me? Well my dear I am the stuff of nightmares. I am the one who brought a god to his knees. The one who well destroy your pathetic home planet. The one you will obey soon enough." Lyla narrowed her eyes at the humanoid figure, " But you may know me as the Other."

" I think you underestimate my home." Lyla clipped back, fingering one of the knives of her person. With deadly accuracy she flung it at the creature in front of her, her expression never faltering when the knife passed through the figures face as if it was air.

" Now shouldn't you know better then that?" The other tutted at her pathetic attack.

Lyla shrugged, crossing her arms across her chest. She knew that the chances of the attacking working was zero to non. But I didn't get any sort of reaction, she thought angrily. He is that confident in his power in this domain of Loki's mind.

" Just was curious is all. No offense."

" Interesting being, most interesting. So devoid of emotions on the outside, but on the inside..." The other was suddenly in her face, his hand at her throat. Lyla fought the flinch at the baring of red teeth in her face. " Yet inside there is a war raging, emotions ready to unleash themselves. Isn't that right, my dear little Raze."

" What do you want." She hissed as the other stepped away releasing his hold. Lyla fought the instinct to scrub the skin of her neck. To rub away the feel of the others skin on her own.

" For now just step away. I've come for the failure of a god that lies there." He pointed at the still figure on the ground, Lyla bit back a growl. No way was he getting near Loki, not even over her dead body.

" And if I refuse?" A plan formulating in her mind, she was not ready to give up the troubled god.

" Well my dear I would greatly advise that you obey me." That brought a smirk to her face, she rarely heeded anyone's advice.

" I don't think so, I have just begun to unravel the web of lies you set into his mind. Not about to let you mess up all the progress, he deserves the truth. He deserves the happiness that you poisoned, along with the freedom you stole."

" My, my aren't you a talker, has anyone told you that before?" She couldn't help but let out a humorless laugh.

"Not in that exact context no."

" Well enough talking for now, I am taking what is mine!" A dark cloud shot forward heading towards the resting trickster. Lyla's eyes widen at the attack, reflexes a moment too slow.

Drip, drip, drip. What is that? Loki struggled in his befuddled state. A warmth was collecting on the side of his face. Is it raining he wondered, no it feels far warmer and thicker then ordinary rain water. Struggling to regain conscious he froze at the sound of a frighteningly familiar voice.

" Foolish girl! Now why did you have to go and injure yourself? Do you not know that whatever injuries you sustain in my realm also occur in yours!" The infuriated tone terrified him, the promises of torture and pain passing through his thoughts.

A sickening coughing sounded above him. What was that dreadful noise? It sounds as if Thor has gotten into a fight with a foul beast and it had not won.

" I-I am not letting you near him." Lyla's voice cut through his fear, allowing him the power to open his eyes.

Taking in his surroundings he caught sight of the Other in his ghastly glory. He was standing not too far away from where he lay and being that close made Loki's breath catch in his throat for a moment. Then anger took place of fear as Loki remembered what this intruder had done to him. Loki swore that once he escaped his influence that the Other would feel his wrath!

A shadow fell over his face as he noticed that Lyla was positioned between himself and the Other. Her body acting as a shield, what is she doing! A drop of red falling from her shoulder distracted him from reacting right away.

She's wounded! But how?

A shroud of smoke penetrated through Lyla's body like a blade. Going through her right shoulder, slicing into her chest and coming out her back as if it were a solid blade. He watched in morbid fascination as the smoke blew away with a breeze, leaving in its wake a bloody hole.

"Lyla?" Loki gasped at the pain of speaking, it sounded like he had swallowed glass.

" Ahh the piece of scum has awaken!" Cackled the Other.

" Loki you okay?" Lyla's voice carried a hint of concern as she kept her stance. Why was she protecting him? Her enemy?

" I am better."

" Good." Without any warning she threw herself on top of the gods body. Loki's breath was expelled from his chest as her weight collided on him. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the Other roar, shooting out smoke from his hands towards them.

" Hang on!" Loki obeyed quickly wrapping his arms around the girls waist. Then they were falling, falling right out of his brothers memory of the garden. The feel of being weightless lasted but a moment, before they crashed onto solid ground.

"Shit!" Lyla hissed out, she untangled herself quickly from Loki, trying and failing to stand.

" Lyla are you fatally injured?" Loki caught her the moment her knees buckled beneath her weight.

" I shouldn't be. But that memory jump took more out of me then I thought." Lyla pressed her hand onto her would. " I think being in his realm allows him to change all the rules. He was able to hurt me and son of bitch does it hurt!"

Loki nodded solemnly, gently as possible he pried her fingers from the injury. He had to see how much damage the Other had done. Blood continued to pool out of the wound, soaking his fingers as he tentatively searched the for the extent of it. Lyla remained quiet save for an occasional hiss, watching Loki's fingers as they soaked with red.

" Seems that is a clean cut, should heal nicely if we bind it soon." He still had no access to his magic and that frustrated Loki to no end. How am I suppose to heal her if I have no magic? Let alone be able to defend her when the Other caught up to them?

With a frustrated growl, Loki lifted the shield chest plate of his armor, ripping the bottom of the softer shirt beneath it. Efficiently and quickly he was able to have Lyla's shoulder bound.

" There that should slow the bleeding."

"Thank you. You've done this before?" Lyla said quietly, her strength was leaving her. Loki hummed a yes to her, his green eyes scanning the area. Where had she sent them now?

"Where are we? A memory of yours?"

"Yes. A safe haven of mine you can say." Following Loki's eyes she took in the warm yellow walls, plush carpet under them as they sat curled together in the corner. A simple bed blocked their veiw of her bedroom door and the small closet was beside them.

To Loki the room seemed rather bare, with nothing but a bed and small desk. This was considered a home?

" It isn't much however, it was the only place I could run away to and feel safe." Lyla's head drooped onto the princes shoulder, feeling him tense for a split second and then relaxing.

Loki stared down at the strange girl on his shoulder, the blood loss and memory jumping had left her so weak. Yet she hadn't abandoned him, she had used her body to protect him. She could've ran, but chose not to, instead she stayed when she did not need to. All for him, the thought comforted the trickster. Something still troubled him though.

"Lyla what reason did you need a safe haven?" Lyla stiffened. The scent rolling off her was familiar to Loki, as well as the trembling that accompanied it. Lyla was terrified, she was scared. It hurt Loki to see her in such a state, pulling himself together he pulled her closer; blind determination shining in his eyes to protect her.

" Why don't I answer that for you lowly prince of Asguard." The Others voice taunted in the air with a disturbing chuckle. Loki growled at the voice, slipping a blade from Lyla's waist. He may not have his magic but he was still a skilled warrior.

"Lyla! Open this damn door girl!" Loki started at the voice that rang from the closed door. Lyla flinched and whimpered, eyes still tightly shut as she curled into Loki for comfort. The door swung open with a bang as the person on the other side kicked it open.

"Lyla? Lyla open your eyes, Lyla who is th-" Lyla cut him off with a cry as she opened her eyes to the figure in her doorway.

"Daddy."


	15. Chapter 15

Daddy? That man that burst down the door was her father? Lyla whimpered and buried her face into Loki's side. He tore his gaze away from the enraged man to Lyla, a shocked yelp fell from his lips. Instead of the grown young woman he was expecting he found he was face to face with a young girl. She couldn't be no more then six years of age the trickster thought to himself.

"Lyla! What have you done now!" The man bellowed earning sobs from the small body trying to stay hidden in the corner.

"Thought you were smart protecting Loki with your memories little agent." Loki growled as the Others voice filled the room," Didn't think I would use it against you! And my my you have such darkness within you, such anger; I can put that to good use somehow."

The man now stood in front of Loki, harshly ripping the young girl from the gods side. Lyla screamed in response, serving only getting a hard slap across the young girls face. The fact that a stranger was holding his daughter seemed to have no affect on the man.

Loki saw red at that, this is what a father treated his daughter? In a quick move he had Lyla back in his arms, the older man staring up from the floor at him in fury. Loki brandished a sharp blade in his direction, blood falling from the tip onto the carpet. The so called father looked even more infuriated as he realized the blood was from his own, finding a shallow cut along his cheek.

" I warn you against harming the girl again. Otherwise I will not be that friendly the next time you dare raise your hand against a child!" Loki's voice vibrated with uncontainable anger, and a tone that demanded to not be a ignored.

" Look freak I do not know how you got here but, she isn't your issue. Just hand the little brat over to me, I am her father." The young girl squeaked in fear as she watched as her father stood up again. Lyla buried her face into the neck of the god protecting her, his grip keeping her close to his chest.

Lyla felt the growl in Loki's chest at what her father was saying.

" You do not deserve the title of father!" Loki snarled.

" Will I did not deserve the devils spawn as a daughter!" The man stepped forward, his large build usually intimidating to most. Loki had fought bigger, size did not matter in battle if you were several steps ahead in strategy against your foe.

" Touch her again and I will slit your throat open." Loki hissed bringing the blade eye level to his opponent. Anger blazed in the mans eyes, grinding his teeth he backed off stepping back to the door. " Shut the door will you?" Loki smirked at the anger he was causing to the pitiful human. With a slam the door shut and Lyla's so called father was gone.

The room was silent once more, with the occasional whimper and sniffle from the little girl in his arms. Hushing and cooing to the frightened child he took a seat on the bed. Rocking the trembling form in this arms as he ran his fingers through the young ones hair.

"It's ok, he is gone. I will not let any harm come upon you, I swear it." Loki murmured quietly. The form in his arms began to expand, Loki took it in stride. Not stopping his reassurances and coos when the agent returned to her proper age.

Loki did his best to ignore that position they were now in, having a grown woman straddling his lap was not something he had dealt with before. Lyla tensed at that moment, coming to the same realization as Loki had. Awkwardly she pulled away from the gods embrace, her cheeks flaring with heat. In a ungraceful movement she pulled herself from his lap to sit beside him.

" Sorry." Lyla's words failed her, she had no idea what to say. For petes sake she had been on his lap!

" It is fine. Are you alright?" Loki said while clearing his throat, picking at the collar of his armor. If ever asked he would deny that he Loki, a prince had blushed at the agents touch.

Ashamed she refused to meet the gods eyes, how had she lost control? The Other had taken advantage of her weakness, had thrown her fear in her face. She shivered at the sight of her father grabbing her, rubbing at the arm that had suffered his strong grip.

" I've been better." She admitted brokenly," If you haven't figured it out yet, I don't exactly have the best relationship with my father."

"Neither do I." Loki said with a half hearted chuckle."Is that why you were transformed into your child self?"

" I did not realize it, I was just terrified. Then you were there and rescued me, protected me. I did not expect that. To be honest I thought you were going to leave me with my fears." Loki flinched at Lyla's honesty, did she truly believe he would abandon her? Guess I haven't made the best impression now have I, he thought ruefully.

" I apologize for the less then spectacular impression I have given you. However no child deserves the treatment I can only begin to imagine you received." Loki spoke quietly, hesitating a moment before brushing Lyla's hair from her face. The agent froze for a moment, then deemed the action safe as she leaned into the movement.

" Not everyone gives an amazing first impression. Trust me,I know from experience. When SHIELD first sent Phil to get me I had nearly killed a girl." Lyla shuddered when Olga's face came to mind, she could feel her hands being stained with the blood of her victims. Loki's eyebrows shot up at her admission, how was it that SHIELD still took her in if she was such a liability? Lyla could see the disbelief in his expression, clear as day. One she had asked herself plenty of times in the beginning of her stay at SHIELD. How can one with so much blood on their conscious ever be anything but a monster?

" What I am trying to say Loki is that none of us are perfect. None of us are pure. I'm sure as hell not, we all have red in our ledger as a close friend once told me. Only thing we can do is try to repent with our actions now, and not let the past define us." Lyla stared straight into Loki's eyes, brown clashing with green. Loki was startled by the raw honesty and compassion in the agents eyes, could monster's truly be redeemed?

SHIELD an organization whose job was to rid the world of monsters was taking in monsters and letting them battle the evil in the world. In exchange the organization gets their fighters but they are also giving them the chance of redemption. Could it really be that easy? Staring at Lyla he believed it could. She seemed so free and happy, not a monster all something pure. And with the way she returned the gaze he was sure that she did not see him as a monster, she only saw him, Loki. The feeling was one of overwhelming relief and something else; no one had ever stirred such feelings within him.

Loki's eyes flitted down to her lips, a unbending desire to press his own against them. Tearing his gaze away, Loki found that Lyla was steadily staring at his own lips. A pang of satisfaction wet through his body at the thought that the agent would-could want the same.

Lyla's heart sped up in double time as she saw the trickster lean forward. Her mind was screaming at her to stop, that this was not a appropriate time for such childish things. Her heart however was telling her mind to shut the hell up and let them have their moment. Who was she to go against that?

Lyla could feel Loki's breath on her lips, it sent tingles along her skin.

" Well isn't this cute. The failed god and the demon child having a moment." The suddenness of the voice had sent the god into action, Loki grabbed at Lyla's waist yanking her away from the Other as he stood across from them. Pulling out a small blade he stood defensively in front of his Lyla.

His Lyla? Not the time to take this into account, Loki pushed it away to study it later.

" Well I'd say it was a pleasure to see you again, but even as the god of lies I cannot stomach such a lie." Loki growled, fingers playing with the blade in his hold.

" Silence you lost prince, I have no use for you anymore. I do believe I have found someone of greater use." The sick smile spread across that face sent chills along the gods spine. Loki shook off the chills at feeling the trembling in Lyla's hands against his back. He had to remain brave to protect her.

" Oh such a blow to my ego dear Other however, you will not get the girl!" Loki growled out.

The Other howled in laughter, Lyla shivered at the inhuman sound. In a burst of smoke the Other disappeared, his laughter still ringing through the air. Lyla gripped the back of Loki's clothing tighter with her fists, eyes scanning the room. He couldn't have given up that easily.

Smoke exploded between Loki's body and Lyla's sending them sprawling in different directions. The Other had separated the two, that had been his intentions since he arrived; the trickster hissed in frustration how did he not see that coming? In seconds Loki was back on his feet, spinning to where Lyla had landed freezing immediately.

Anger gripped him as he watched as Lyla's throat was trapped in the Others grip, her wide eyes betraying her disgust and fear.

" Let her go." The low tone Loki used held numerous and deadly threats.

" No, she is an ally for the pathetic group that is holding you prisoner. A friend of the so called heroes banding together to fight against you. Who else would be more perfect to destroy them then one of their very own? They would never see it coming , let alone dream of hurting her until it is too late." The Other cackled, one hand twisting at Lyla's throat as the other brushed along her cheek.

No! No she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't hurt the one thing that had been stable in her life. SHIELD had taken her in, given her a purpose.

" Let me go you sick bastard!" A slice cut along the room, narrowly missing Loki as he dodged it. Another slice had hit her target, slicing through the Others shoulder. She tried to reign in her panic as it did no damage, shit it's just like when I threw the knife! How could they fight against smoke?

" Silly raze you cannot hurt me in my own realm. Yet I can hurt you and your beloved little trickster, or even better you will hurt him."

" Never!" Lyla spat out, eyes turning to Loki. His barely contained fury showing in his tense muscles, itching for a moment to be able to attack.

" Never say never dear Raze." The walls of her room began to blur as the memory began to change.

Screaming was the first thing that came through of the new memory, a gut wrenching scream of a woman. Lyla paled at the sound, the Other was laughing as Loki stood cautiously to the side inching forward. If there was a chance to free Lyla he was going to take it.

The scent of blood made him falter for a moment, its metallic smell was hanging heavy in the air.

"No, no, no no." Lyla was screaming in earnest now.

" What is wrong Lyla? Do you not wish to see your dear mother?"

Loki froze as the rest of the memory finally settled, a woman was hunched across the room scrambling away from something. The naked terror in her eyes as she tried to escape, blood already flowing from her skin.

" No please not this, anything but this!" Lyla pleaded, sobbing she was reliving her worst of nightmares.

Lyla sent her gaze to Loki, begging him for something he could not understand. Understanding finally burst into his mind, this was the memory of her mother and brothers death.

This was the memory of when she killed them.


	16. Chapter 16

Mom was covered in blood, not all of it from her own body. I scrunched my eyes closed trying my best to shut out the memory playing around me. The Others grip tightened at my throat, the lack of air to my body had my eyes shooting open. I tried in a vain attempt to claw at the inhuman hand at my neck, the strength was more then my own.

" Don't you want to relive this moment? You are truly a sight behold my dear." Hissing into my ear the Other turned me to see the devastation I had caused to my loved ones.

I could see myself stepping into the living room, stalking after my mother. My clothes drenched in red, while a motionless body lay behind me in the hallway. Tears welled in my eyes at the form, Ben. He didn't deserve the death I dealt him with, no child should have suffered in such a way. Sobs struggled to break through my chest, hindered by the choking force on my throat.

I looked inhuman, my movements cat-like as I made my way towards my mother. Skin gleaming with innocent blood as my eyes glowed the same shade. A sadistic smile was on my lips, as if some part of me was enjoying this.

No, don't lie to yourself! A part of me did enjoy the destruction that I was causing, the death I was dealing.

"Lyla!" I flinched at the sound struggling in the Others grip to turn to the source. My mom was crouched into a corner, trapped like a rat.

"Please Lyla stop this! Come back to me my sweet little daughter." My mom's voice was begging to my walking form, I looked away from her pleading eyes. I couldn't witness this, my lost in control, the memory of their deaths. The moment I lost a piece of my soul.

I could see myself pause at my mothers words. See the puzzled look come upon my features, looking as if I was considering her words. Feel the renewed sting of shame as I remembered the bloom of hope in my mom's face before I killed her.

Lyla was a force to reckon with, Loki was awestruck by the raw power this memory alone was exuding. She was chaos personified, and he was thrilled by it at the same time of being fearful. As the trickster he was not new to chaos, but this. This was a level all on it's own. A level he sworn not to cross, until the Chintauri had stepped onto his path.

Loki watched in fascinated horror as Lyla paused at her mothers words. A look of hope passed the mothers features at the idea that she was getting through to her daughter.

Loki watched uneasy as the older woman stood and walked in front of Lyla. Then as a slow wicked smile slid onto her lips as she raised her hand to the older woman, her mother. Palm raised she was still feet away but the blow hit her target perfectly, sending the body flying to the wall behind it. Blood gushed staining Lyla and the wall, the body sliding down with a sickening sound.

Lyla stood still for a moment more, a goddess of carnage among her art form. A beautiful and sad sight, the shade of her red eyes dimmed and looked vacant.

" Such a delightful performance my dear Raze. You prove to be a better asset then the lost prince." The Other chuckled amused, Lyla stared wide eyed at the sight of her home. Most of what she remembered after this was rather foggy. She hadn't come to until she felt her father beating her to death, tied up like a feral animal.

Loki stood motionless, unsure on how to continue. He had planned to use the memory to his advantage, rescue Lyla as the Other enjoyed his show. The trickster hadn't taken into account his own reaction to what he would see.

An applauding from behind them drew all their attention, Lyla's father was strolling into the living room. Sadistic glee filling his dark eyes as he took in the mess in his home.

"Well that was easier then expected." The Other grinned knowingly, the mortal had subconciously blocked this memory from her mind. Now by releasing it she would lose whatever control she had over herself.

Lyla stared dumbfounded as her father stepped around her mothers body, coming straight to her. This doesn't make sense! He had me tied up and beaten half to death from what I remember.

" Always had a knack for the dramatics Lyla, now look at this mess." Lyla shuddered as the memory of her father grazed the cheek of her memory self. " Now I can collect on your mothers insurance, but we can't have you around to collect in on it too can we? Luckily slow commitment and subliminal messaging for the past year has paid off. Got you to do the dirty work while I will reap the rewards, and you my little mistake will be to blame for."

Lyla froze in the Others grip, was what her father saying true? She stared as he got rope from under the couch and began to bind her arms together. This was all his doing? No, no, no! He was the reason for her slip? The reason she had he families blood on her hands?

Loki stared in horror at what Lyla's father was saying. He had planned all of this? The memory flickered as rips began to form at the seams. Lyla was slipping back into Raze from the looks of it. The Other cackled before releasing her and disappearing.

" Now she will destroy the both of you in her rage, fallen prince. Destroy you from the inside out and desecrate this flying fortress that holds her body. No one will be safe from this fury I have unleashed. This show will be far more satisfying to watch then your idea with the rage beast." Loki growled at the Others voice in his ear.

Dismissing the Others laughter he rushed to Lyla's side, desperate to try and save her from the brink of darkness she had reached.

"Lyla! Dear one please look at me!" He was met with dead, vacant eyes.

"Loki?" Hope exploded in his chest at the simplicity of her saying his name. The dimmed for a moment before flashing with renewed power.

"Step away." The deep timbre of her voice had him freezing. The amount of power she was exuding was uncontrollable.

" Lyla! Remember where you are, where we are. Your friends, even the Agent Coulson your fond of will be hurt if you don't tap down this anger."

"Anger that is justified! He is at fault!" She raised a finger to point at the memory of her father. Oh the irony thought Loki. It was a stab to the heart, he understood the pain of betrayal. Had not been in her place not too long ago?

" I completely agree dear one, however this is not the way to deal with him. He is but a memory, we will find him I vow to you we will. He will have his justice served." Lyla paused taking in his words from his silver tongue. Not everything he said was meant to be lies, it was also to show the truth of situations others failed to see.

" Loki." The air around them was charged, a swirl of chaotic emotions stirring around them. The world the Other had cast them into was tearing, failing with the level of raw power she was releasing. "I can't control this. Forgive me."

A blast of power sent him reeling back into consciousness. Dazed he awoke to a medical bay in distress, SHIELD personnel running about. Had she really broken the seal the Other had created over them? Taking a deep breath he searched his mind for a tendril that might alert him to the foul being. A sigh relief escaped him, Loki was free and his mind was his own.

" Doctor Banner what is happening!" Coulson's shout immediately had his attention. Lying a few feet away was the body of Lyla, and she appeared in distress.

Loki jumped from his bed, absent mindedly noticing that he had been chained to the uncomfortable thing. Mortals, you'd think they would know better by now. Pushing past the agent he slipped to his knees beside her, grabbing onto her hand.

" You stupid girl! Why did you have to play the hero." He muttered angrily, seething at the cuts appearing along her body. Loki ground his teeth, his emotions were compromising his person, how had he let himself grow so attached to this mortal.

He felt betrayed all over again, forcing him out from the Others control. She couldn't leave him now, the thought sat uncomfortably in his belly. Didn't she realize what her actions would cause?

_One's actions does not just affect themselves but those around them as well._

The memory of her voice fluttered through his mind. Stupid mortal should know better! She had said so herself that one's actions affect everyone not just the one person!

The click of the safety of a gun brought him back to the present. Casting a side glance he could see the older agents steadily holding a pistol to the gods head.

" I suggest you step away from her." Insolent man Loki thought, who is he to order me?

" If I choose to refuse?"

" I suggest you listen to him reindeer games." Loki kept his facade in place as he stared at the make shift team around him, forming a loose circle. Could they not see they have a ticking bomb in the room? Lyla's grip on her control would soon end, and it wouldn't just be her body receiving damage as it is now.

Loki sighed in frustration, the chance of them even considering to listen to him was laughable at this point. They had no reason to trust him, not after his actions. Mind control or not, it unlikely that they would believe someone with the title of the God of Lies. For the first time in his endless life span Loki was angry for the title he had forged himself.

" Brother step away, end this nonsense." Thor stepped to his side, quickly Loki rose to his feet. Glaces were spared to the fact he had failed to release the hand of the young agent.

" You may have no reason to trust me. However we must act fast, Lyla does not have much time left." Loki spoke directly to the older agent. Vainly hoping that the relationship between him and the girl would be enough.

" Now why would should we trust you." The soldier out of time stepped forward, his shield in place.

A gut wrenching scream pierced the air sending all the avengers and agents to clap there hands around their ears. Loki was knocked back into his brother as Lyla's power surged out from her body.

Coulson was the first to recover, gaze taking in the situation. Lyla was now standing at the foot of her bed, the avengers scattered around the room. Chest heaving with effort, he could see blood pouring from a wound in her shoulder and from various cuts along her body.

"Lyla?" Coulson holstered his gun as he stepped to his pupil. The girl had frozen at his tone, her shoulders trembling with quakes.

"Ph-phil. Get away." He paused at the strained words, never the less he continued moving forward. Everyone else had now steadily gotten to their feet, Loki keeping a particular eye on the girl.

" Now Evanson listen to me, focus on my voice."

" Now we can't have that." Phil immediately went for his gun as a smoky figure appeared by his agent. " Can't ruin my new toy before I have had my chance to play with it." Giving the older man a bloody smile, as the scepter Loki once controlled was summoned to his possession.

" I have no need for the fallen prince, I have a new weapon. Thank you for keeping such a valuable and destructive power." The Other lunged forward to the momentarily stunned man, the scepter aimed for the mans heart.

Coulson's eyes widen at the motion, reflexes reacting a moment too slow. If he was going down he would not go down without taking a shot. He fired a shot at the creature before he was tackled to the ground, the scepter grazing the skin of a green armored figure.

"Now Raze give them one last show of power before we go on our way." Coulson was helpless to watch the empty eyed girl nod at the figure next her. With a feral scream a rip of power exploded from the small body.

The body covering his own grunted before pulling him behind a fallen shelf. The explosion sent the carrier rocking as it tore through steel walls. Sirens sounded far off into the distance, Phil was at a lost that he had let her get taken so easily. He was suppose to protect her, and he had failed.

" I admit you are a brave one Coulson, but your are incredibly foolish." Coulson kept his face calm at the voice of the trickster. His eyes wandered to the place were Lyla had stood but a moment ago. The sight of her dimmed red eyes would haunt him until he found her again.

" Agent we will get her back. To this I swear my solemn vow on." Phil turned to the his once villain, could he really trust this mad man? A man who just a moment ago did save his life. He stared into the gods green gaze, searching for something that could hold some trust.

"Yes. We will." Loki offered a small smile to the agent. Between the two of them it was a confirmed fact that Lyla would be returned to them.

" Alert we are under attack! Be warned there are hostiles on the carrier, Barton is among the hostile." Agent Hill's voice broke through the air


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone for reading my story, it amazes me that so many like it. I am doing my best to update as quickly as possible for everyone. You can thank Frenchie121 for this speedy update, they've been quite persistent. Enjoy everyone and thank you ^_^**

"Well Raze welcome to my army, you are going to be key in the final battle of Midguard." Lyla stood still, not taking in her surroundings. She was lost, numb. Nothing existed outside of her foggy mind.

Standing alone a veil of mist, her thoughts, memories and emotions were gone. Mind had been emptied after breaking the control the Other held on Loki.

"Seems I may have let you do a little too much damage when I released your gift." The Other appeared in her mind, taking the nothingness surrounding them. " However it seems that it worked to my benefit. Trying expel me from Loki's mind left yours wide open for me to enter."

The Other petted the brown haired figure, she had still yet to move. The blank look upon on her features pleased him, his handiwork was just extraordinary to see. Who knew such a petty planet could hold such potential.

Pity that his new pet probably wouldn't survive past the invasion. He had a no prisoner rule to abide after all. Even if he had kept the trickster, the Other would never have held up his end of the bargain. Just as he knew that the moment the prince had taken over the planet he wouldn't have surrendered the tesseract to them.

In reality this new plan was more beneficial then the previous one. Getting rid of the wayward prince for something more destructive and at the moment mindless. Oh the sweet irony that the protection of midguard would now have to face one it's own. The fall of the pathetic human race would come from one of its own.

"Such luck I had on coming across you. It matters not that plans must be adjusted my pet, for the outcome will be the same. Midguard will fall and you will be the reason for these so called heroes not being able to do a thing about it."

The Other circled the young mortal, the red eyes stared at nothing. He took in the rest of her appearance. No, no this would not do. His ultimate weapon could not be seen bloodied and damage.

If one thing he had learned from the trickster was that a flair of dramatics had its advantages. Slipping from the empty mind he called upon one of the troops that the agent Barton recruited under the scepters control. The trickster had set up a decent amount of troops, and a hidden base prepared when the Other gathered strength to come to this planet.

" Here take her and clean her up. Mustn't have her all bloody." The troops eyes held the blue of the tesseract's control. How foolish was the trickster to believe that this basic mind control could ever be freedom.

"Yes sir, right away." The troop took the girls arm into his grip. The prone figure did nothing as it was dragged a couple steps away, before the troop stopped.

" Any suggestions for her dress sir?" The Others face twisted into a cruel grin.

The carrier was in one word a mess, his careful planning was finally succeeding. The joy he thought he would feel of taking down such a fortress was lacking. Instead of the master piece he was expecting he saw nothing but panic and fear.

The avenger were not scattering out of the medical bay, the captain and man of iron were running off for there suits. His brother Thor was across the room wrestling the now enraged out the door, as the Black Widow struggle to free herself from a over turned shelf.

Standing quickly he left the older agents side hurrying over to the assassin. There wasn't enough time; if the Other hadn't changed all his plans Barton would be on his way to take this hunk of metal straight of the sky.

With a flick of his wrist he had the assassin out from under her prison. As predicted the Black widows reflexes were astounding as she pulled out a blade and gun from her person aiming both straight at him. Loki sighed in frustration before waving a hand, vanishing away all her weapons.

" Look you silly mortal we have to find your agent Barton immediately." The red head paused at her partners name, the skepticism did not leave her gaze.

"Why should I believe you?" She answered defiantly.

" We have no reason to." Coulson's voice rang from behind them, they turned to see him brushing off dirt from his suit," However we have no choice, we will deal with him later. We have priorities to sort out now. Primarily Agents Barton and Evason."

The god and assassin ignored the tremor that appeared at the mentioning of his pupil.

" This isn't over but for now we call a truce. So tell me how do I release Barton from your control." Loki admired her tenacity, she was a formidable warrior. No doubt she would be one to watch out for.

" Unfortunately I have no control over him. It was never me, it was the Other who held all the cards, even myself. However I know of a way to break the control."

" Well get on with it."

" Have you ever heard of cognitive re-calibration?" The widow a skeptic eyebrow a smirk graced her lips.

Loki watched in awe as the Hulk took on his brother, the beast was a sight to see. Of course he had done his research on the mild manner doctor, seen the videos and photos. It didn't prepare however when seeing the monster in person.

Thor had summoned his mighty hammer and was continuing to reason with the savage man beast. To say the least, it wasn't working out very well for Thor.

With a heavy sigh he jumped into the fray, knocking the golden god to the side, narrowly missing the green fist that was coming. Thor froze stunned for a moment, surprise in his blue eyes at the sight of his little brother.

"Come on you oaf! The sooner we calm him, the sooner we can find Lyla!" Loki growled out summoning clones around the area to confuse the Hulk. Thor grinned, internally rejoicing at the chance to fight by his brother side once more.

" Just like the old days right brother!" Loki did nothing but give a humorless chuckle. Though he refused to acknowledge the fact the Thor continued to call him brother. In his own mind Loki had began calling Thor his brother again; it would take time before he said out loud though.

Loki's clones were taking a beating and soon the beast will have seen through the allusions. There had to be a way to calm the wayward creature. Loki summoned all the knowledge he had collected on the doctor. Searching through memorized spell books within his mind trying to find a way to calm the ever present rage.

"Thor! Hold him down I have an idea!" Thor did as he was told, refusing to go against whatever plan Loki had created. Over years of fighting along side one another, it was easier to heed his word. Less injuries resulted from the tricksters careful plans.

Thor roared as the Hulk charged at him, swinging his hammer at the beasts head. It only served to enrage him more, but allowed for an opportunity to pin him down.

"Hurry brother for I know not how long I can hold him!" Thor yelled out as the Hulk struggled out of the grip at his large throat.

Loki appeared upon the green chest in a puff of magic, placing a hand upon the Hulks forehead. Muttering an ancient language that not even Thor could even comprehend. The beast roared before the large green eyes rolled to the back of his head. The slack weight of the unconscious figure began to shrink as the body returned to the doctors smaller body.

Thor sighed in relief at the sound of soft snores coming from the sleeping man. Looking up to his dark haired companion he smiled at the fact that they had worked so well together again without causing such damage.

" Loki it is good to have you back." Thor said jovially standing after lowering Banner to the ground.

" Now is not the time for such pleasantries. We have priorities or have you forgotten that already?" Loki hissed out, however it didn't stop the half smirk from slipping onto his face. It had been far too long since he and Thor had gotten along so well.

"He is right Thor, there are no time for pleasantries." The two gods turned to see the director of SHIELD strolling towards them, with two agents trotting behind him. Fury cast a side glance towards the unconscious and slightly nude doctor.

" You two take Dr. Banner back to medical bay and see if you can wrangle up some pants for the man." Fury orders were immediately carried out leaving him alone with the asguardians.

" Loki you may have helped us in our time of need, however that doesn't make up for the crimes you have committed." Thor growled at the dark skinned man.

"Careful how you speak to my brother." Thor growled out as he took a step toward the the one eyed man.

" It is alright Thor, I know I deserve no trust. Though I will not be brought into custody just yet director." Loki said confidently, smirking at the mortal," Not until agent Evanson is returned. A god must keep his vows."

Fury glared at the green clothed god, he was bullshitting the ultimate bullshitter. There was no way in hell this criminal would ever turn himself in. Evanson was his play, no surprise there. A unknown amount of power in the hands of a god of chaos, doesn't that sound like a match made in heaven. Fury snorted, only causing the dark haired figures smirk more prominent.

They were at a standoff, both knew and acknowledged this. Fury would not be able to put him in jail, not with Thor acting as the over protective brother. Loki held back the urge to taunt the director, there would be time for that later. For now he had to play nicely, it was the only way that the trickster would gain help from the band of heroes. It was the only way to get Lyla out of the Others clutches.

" Guess we have an ultimatum." Fury sighed, there was no way in this situation that he would get a good outcome, " So care to share to the class what the plan is now?"

" The Other, the creature that has taken Agent Evanson is the leader of this plan. Believe me or not, he has been controlling my actions these past days. None was at my own free will, not unlike your Agent Barton. The plan is to open a portal from his home world to yours so that his army can come through."

"Cut to the chase, this we all know." Loki ground his teeth at being cut off be the mortal. Of course they would know, SHIELD had proved to be quite resourceful, "Also how do we free our agents from the mind control you've had them under?"

" I have already informed agent Romanoff how to eliminate the threat from Barton's mind. Though he will be awakening with a rather bothersome headache." Loki couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

" Where will the attack occur brother?" Loki turned to the blonde but was cut off from speaking.

" New York is where its going down Point Break." Tony Stark strolled into the tense atmosphere along with Steve Rogers. Both looked worse for wear, Tony's usual spectacular suit dinged and scratched and the captain sporting nothing but a few scratches. " Using my own tower may I add!"

" I do apologize for that, thought it would be a clever way of going about it. The Other does not seem to have changed my plans." Loki admitted, annoyed at the sense of guilt that was in him. The presence of these mortals was getting to him, more so though his mind was more concerned on his mortal Lyla.

The Other obviously is going to use her against them, perhaps as a distraction as he allows his army to emerge from the space portal. Loki frowned at the thought, how would this team fair with fighting against one their own.

" No harm will come upon Lyla, she is under the control of the Other. I will not stand by and allow her to get injured." Loki was adamant on this part.

" That cannot be promised, especially with the fact that she is fighting alongside of our enemy." The soldier out time was of course speaking with reason. That did not stop the feral growl escaping the gods lips.

"Hurt so much as a head on her head and I swear to you I will end your life." Loki hissed glaring at the blonde, to his credit he did not flinch away from the threat.

"If I was in your position Loki I would not be one to be giving such threats. You are still considered the enemy."

"Enough!" Coulson's voice rang out in finality.

" It will accomplish nothing to stand here bickering. Loki is now fighting on our side and we be doing so until this mess is sorted out. He has the most inside knowledge on this invasion, enough to give us the upper hand." Coulson was stoic as he addressed the rag tag team, stepping to stand beside Fury.

Couslon could only hope that they would put aside their differences and band together. For the sake of his agent and more importantly that world.


	18. Chapter 18

_There was a small army of people surrounding him- no more like standing in formation with him. Some of whom he would consider an enemy, however they did not make a move against him. No one moved a muscle, they all just stood at attention in the blue mist._

_There was one who stood away from the group, he stood alone in front of them. The way he was separated which meant that he was of some kind of importance. Dressed in gold and green he looked to be regal, the way he held himself obviously was of one brought up in in wealth in power. It was the kind of presence he had learned to spot when he was in the circus._

_He would be easy pickings according to his older brothers teachings. Clint grinned at the memories of the old days, before grimacing when the mist swirled tighter around him._

_A movement from the corner of his vision caught his attention, a darker shadow than those around it. No blue mist surrounded it either. A bloody smile shone brightly against the figures obscured features, it sent a chill of foreboding down the agents spine._

_Nothing good can come from that thing he thought as it walked toward the green and gold figure._

_Clint followed every movement with a probing gaze, taking into account the blue mist being forced into the dark haired man. A cry of disdain escaped the bloody mouth figure as his target began to flicker in and out of existence._

_" Seems that I have underestimated the pathetic creature." Clint wanted to flinch away as the bloody grin was directed his way. " No matter, plans must continue. I will just have to add a touch of creativity to them."_

_Shit, this is probably way worse then I originally thought. A gasp escaped my once immobile lips as that-that thing shoved his fingers into my chest. Wisps of blue flowed into my chest, any feeling I once had vanished._

_" Oh and if you run into your partner, kill her." No! I wanted to cry out, lash out anything. Against my will my head nodded a yes to the monster. _

_Tasha. Shit. What I'd give to be in Budapest again. This hell made that mission seem like a walk in the park._

"Clint. Clint." A pounding sensation shot through his skull, ugh am I hung over?

" Oh and if you run into your partner, kill her."

No!

"Clint look at me!" A blur of red stole into my line of sight, that shade of red I would recognize anywhere.

" Tasha?" I blinked trying to get my vision to focus on her face. It un-nerved me that my sight was so blurry. Where would I be without my sight? I'd be nothing without my sight.

Panic flooded my system, sending my deep breaths into a sporadic tempo. What if I couldn't see? How had it even happened!

" Breathe Clint, relax. Your eyes should clear in a moment. I didn't hit you that hard." I could hear her smirk in her voice. I squinted my eyes closed tightly, wanting to rub at them if it wasn't for the fact that I seem to be have been tied up.

" How'd you get him out? Is he really out?" I shook my wrists, feeling the bonds were secure. And of course they were, Tasha never did anything half-ass. I opened my eyes, her face was coming into focus now. I let out a shaky breath in relief.

" Cognitive re-calibration" I stared at her and at my expression she added," I hit you really really hard on the head."

" Ugh and don't I feel it Tasha. Feels like you took a bat to my head." I shook my head a bit at her, grinning at the silent chuckle I got from her.

" Well it was an iron bar actually, and you were trying to kill me." Clint winced at the admission. So he had tried to kill her, no that thing had wanted him to kill her. Hanging his head, he was unsure whether he wanted to voice his next question.

" How many?"

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself. It wasn't done under your control." Clint refused to look her in the eye. He had been compromised, had been unmade by that monster. He wanted pay back.

" Think I can hunt that thing down and use it for target practice?" His humorless chuckle did nothing to hide the serious edge to his voice.

Tasha said nothing as she began to untie his bonds. Something wasn't right, she was avoiding his gaze.

" Tasha, what is it?" With a resign sigh she sat next to him on the medical bed.

" I've been compromised." She paused, he fought the urge to put his arm around her. The deadly assassin would find no comfort in the gesture. " We've all been compromised."

"We?"

" Raze has been taken." The assassins icy tone displayed the fury boiling underneath. Clint shook his head in shock, and pitied the bastard that took the black widows pupil.

"Phil?"

" He's determined to get her back." This time he did chuckle, the prize agent must be in a tizzy over his young agent. Ever since he and Hill had brought her in, the senior agent seemed a little more human.

" Yes, so let's cut to the chase." Clint looked over to the door way, biting back the comment we wanted to make on the senior agents haggard appearance. " However we need to make sure you won't harm Loki, for at the moment he will be an ally."

"Loki?" Clint asked confused, why would he want to harm him?

" That would be me." Loki stepped out from behind the agent, nervous at the fact he was now in a small room with three SHIELD agents. Would agent Barton hold him responsible for his mind imprisonment?

" Hey you were there!" Loki froze in surprise as the archer strode over to him. He was weary that he seemed to show no malice towards, was he hiding his intent to harm the trickster.

" I am afraid I do not understand."

" In the blue mist, you were there. I saw that thing controlling you, but then you managed to break the hold. How'd you do it? Because I know the way Tasha did it hurt like a bitch!" The archer chuckled looking at the red head with fondness and mock hurt.

"I see...so you remember being in that void? I wasn't aware of it when I was first in there, however once Lyla got into my head. Well it wasn't a very pleasant appearance." Loki laughed slightly, uncomfortable that someone else had witness his weaker moments.

" Guess that confirms that god of lies here was under someone else influence." The widow stalked over to the three men, " Means your not the primary threat, for the moment." Loki tried not to flinch at the thinly veiled threat towards him. Watching as the assassin strolled out of the room.

" She can quite frightening when she wants to be." Loki gulped out, Clint smirked before clapping the god on the shoulder.

" You don't even know the half of it." Turning to the older agent Clint tried to figure out the plan," So what's the plan chief? How we getting Lyla back?"

He noticed the frown on the gods face from the corner of his eye, he wasn't known as Hawkeye for nothing.

" At the moment, the Other has her under control and presumably as a decoy for our team." Clint frowned at the thought, Lyla was being used as bait.

" Using her as bait. Clever. How can we neutralize agent Evanson and take down this threat?"

" We will not be harming Lyla, so put such thoughts out of your mind now Barton!" The god spun towards the archer, sparks of green flying from his finger tips. Clint raised an eye brow but didn't dare comment.

" No need to lose your temper Loki. Lyla will be rescued without any damage to her. Or else they will have to deal with me." Coulson stepped in placing a hand on the tricksters shoulder. The gods eyes refused to leave Clint, studying him to make sure that the agent wouldn't be a threat towards his mortal.

" I dearly hope you can keep your word. I will not please should any harm come upon Lyla." In a dramatic fashion Loki swept out of the room, away from any temptation to cause the agent harm.

Clint stood dumbfounded, " What the hell just happen? Care to fill me in Coulson?"

The stoic agent smirked, " Long story short, our dear Agent Evanson has finally gotten a suitor." The grimace that followed could not be held back. Of all the men to attract and it had to be this one?

" Out of all the men in the world and she catches the attention of not just any man but a god from another dimension?" Clint's voice had risen due to his shock. Coulson stared worriedly at his agent, how would he handle this?

Clint busted out laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks, doubling over in a huge fit of laughter. Well that wasn't what I expected, thought Phil as he waited for the man to calm himself.

" Wow leave it to Lyla to do this. Oh classic, no wonder Tasha was being extra cold to the poor bastard. Wait wait has she read him his rights about should he ever hurt he would face a agonizing death?" Clint was obviously finding more humor in this then he was at the moment. However the thought of Natasha giving Loki the threatening talk for dating Lyla made him feel a lot better.

" No, not yet. However I wouldn't dare miss it." Coulson answered with a wicked smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

The carrier was a scene of purposeful chaos as SHIELD agents ran to and fro, quickly and efficiently taking and giving orders.

Loki stood in the middle of it all, taking it all in. Allowing the frenzied surroundings to calm him, he took a moment to gather his thoughts. He had to prepare himself for the battle that lay wait ahead, had to devise a way to rescue his mortal, Lyla.

"Anyone care to share why Loki isn't in shackles and in a detainment cell?" Loki fought back the growl as Director Fury strolled into the vicinity.

" I believe I have proven my innocence in my actions." Calm, remain calm. You will do no good to Lyla, chained and locked away like some animal. Loki breathed deeply, it did nothing for his temper.

" That has yet to be proven." Fury nodded at a couple of agents, with impassive faces they stepped toward the god. Loki snarled and dodged them.

"I will not be locked away! Not when my help is needed, not when you need my insight for such a battle!" Not when she is still in the hands of that vile monster.

"Look I understand you may have some petty crush on one of my agents, but the fact still remains that you are a criminal" The agents now had the god surrounded, Loki smirked he could easily free himself.

However the words from the girl rung in his mind. What kind of consequences would come from his actions. Escaping now, or slitting the one eyed mans throat would not be wise. He would have to be tactful about this delicate situation. Loki sighed, weaving lies and deceit was far more simple then trying to gain trust.

" Director I know my previous actions were cruel, however I was not in my right mind." The agents had now put cuff upon his wrists, the trickster sneered at the sight.

" Director what is going on here?" Loki was grateful at the archers timing, the distraction helped restrain his nasty temper.

" Barton I see that you are in your right mind once more." Clint grimaced at the remark.

" I was never out of my right mind, more like someone had invaded it. Now may I ask why Loki is being restrained?"

" He has to face the consequences of his actions for the crimes he's committed." Fury said coldly pointing at the green clothed figure. Clint returned the glare with impassive features, the look brought a hint of worry to the director. His agent could be a stubborn asshole when his mind was set on something.

" I assume that I will be joining Loki in his detainment sir. Seeing that my actions for the past couple days has also been less then justifiable." Clint held out his wrists to the closest agent with hand cuffs. The agent glanced back to the director, this was a trap. He knew it and so did the director.

Will that little shit, Fury glared at the archer. Both knew that SHIELD couldn't afford having one of there top agents locked away.

" Sir, this man was in the same position as me. We were both trapped in our own minds, neither fully aware of our actions. Now all we want to do is the right thing and get this creep."

" And I am to assume there is no personal vendetta against our enemy?" Fury nodded at the agents to free Loki. The god smiled as the agents found the cuffs melting of his wrists. Fury refused to comment at the smug smile on the bastards face.

" Now director why would you ever believe that?" Loki smirked as Clint chuckled at his comment. Both men glanced at one another, a silent pact being made to ensure they would get there revenge.

" Director Fury," Agent Hill's voice rang out over the com, " Stark has left the carrier and is on his way to New York."

Fury growled muttering profanities and threats of bodily harm to the play boy. He glared when he saw that the two idiots hadn't moved from there spots.

"Well? What are you waiting for, board a jet and make sure that tin can doesn't cause more damage then there already is!"

"Are the preparations in order?" The Other sat languidly upon a seat in Stark tower, above him on the roof Dr. Selvig was prepping the tesseract.

" Yes sir, and it was just reported that Ironman is on his way to the vicinity." The Other grinned at the news, perfect timing. He would be the first to face his new toy.

" Excellent. You take a group of men and protect the device, I am sure our dear Raze is eager to see a familiar face." The blue gaze of the "recruited" soldier slid towards the frozen figure.

Lyla stood facing the window staring out into the New York skyline. Her gaze was as dead as the soldiers, and as blue as the tesseract itself. The Other petted the dark haired girl, she was a lovely sight, for a human anyway. This would definitely cause pause against those rag tag group of heroes.

They had dressed his latest toy as if ready for a grand ball. Her long dark hair loosely and delicately twisted into a intricate braid falling down her back, a few tendrils framing her face. It was a look of innocence. All in-cased in a rich strapless emerald gown, the top bodice tight around her chest and waist before loosening to the ground.

The Other smirked, this would surely infuriate the fallen prince. His beloved being used against him, dressed in his preferred color. This was sure to create some shock and awe, long enough for plans to come together.

"My dear a old aquintance is coming by, won't that be exciting." The girl didn't show any sign of response.

The sound of repulsors could be heard nearing the outer deck of the tower. The Other could see as robotic arms peeled off armor to reveal a vulnerable human beneath.

Tony Stark was never one to filter his thoughts, so when he caught sight of the intruders in his home he said, " I don't remember giving you entrance to my place scarface. However the girl is an exception, who knew she could clean up so nice?"

The Other chuckled the impudence of the lowly being as it strutted across to a bar area.

" So mortal what brings you here at such a time?"

" What brings me here? Uh no, you got things a little turned around. This is my home, what brings YOU here?" Keep Mr. Creepy talking, keep him distracted.

Behind the bar he immediately sought out the silver cuffs that belonged with his latest suit. THe mach7 hasn't exactly been tested just yet, but this was as best time as ever.

" Isn't it obvious little mortal? We've come to conquer you and this lowly planet."

"Lowly huh? Why conquer something you consider so lowly?" Stark replied flippantly, latching the metal rings around his wrists. The Other growled at his comment, Tony could feel he was playing with an extremely short fuse.

" My army will devour your planet none the less!"

" See I'm not sure about that. I'm on a team of sorts, we call ourselves the Avengers." He took a casual sip brandy he had served himself.

" Your pathetic team stands no chance!"

" Well lets do a head count, we have living legend, that kinda lives up to the legend. A man with extrodinary anger management issues. Two master assassins, two demi gods- one I may add who is extremely pissed that you took his lady friend." Pausing for affect he took another sip, " And to toot my own horn you got me, billionaire, playboy-"

"Enough! Silence him!" The Other howled, Tony didn't see the agent move before she was standing in front of him. A blur of green then the feeling of a small hand at his throat.

SHIT! How strong is this chick? My feet aren't even touching the floor.

"Get rid of the annoyance my pet, I am going to go check on my army." In a swarm of shadows the Other disappeared. Lyla's blank stare bore onto Tony's face, watching but not seeing as his lips began to turn blue.

"Ja-Jarvis! De-deploy the su-suit!"

A burst of red and gold knocked Tony out of the possessed girls grip. Dazed she stood, the Others grip on her mind flickered for a moment.

"Tony! Help me-" The blue haze settled over her once more, as she stalked over to the now battle ready Iron Man.

" Sorry about this kiddo." Raising up his arm he fired a beam from his repulsor at his target. The blue beam sent the agent through a window and out into the deck.

Tony flinched at the sound of her body hitting and then breaking through the glass. Oh god, please don't let Loki kill me for doing that.


End file.
